


Time to Fuck || 开操时刻

by watever_sun



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Al Pacino/Robert De Niro, Chinese Language, Gang Rape, M/M, Original Characters/Neil McCauley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watever_sun/pseuds/watever_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil在一次抢劫之后，约了Vincent在旅馆见面……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 角色和背景都不属于我，我只是想看他们在一起滚个床单……

“八分钟。”Neil确认了一遍手腕上那只黑色电子表精确得显示着八分钟的计时，这是距北好莱坞银行最近的洛城警署在接到报案后能够赶到现场的最短时间。

一个眼神的对视，副座上的人心领神会的点了点头，戴上黑色的头套，同时按下了计时器的按钮。接下去的八分钟里，Neil和他在Folsom结识的前狱友将带着5把机枪和3把手枪，以及3000发子弹在好莱坞的门厅前上演一出真实的银行大劫案。他们耗费几个月的时间准备好了一切：逃跑的路线、运钞车交接的时间，甚至金库钥匙在谁的手里。没有人预料到，这出近乎完美的演出却因为恰巧路过的巡警，最终竟演变成了任何警匪大片都无法企及的激烈枪战……

 

Vincent愤怒的摘掉无线电通讯耳机，将它一把甩到地上，就差再补上一脚。又一次让Neil McCauley跑了，这个狗娘养的大盗竟如此张扬跋扈的在自己的地盘上撒野，通常情况下Vincent会咆哮，他会歇斯底里般的爆出那些低俗而肮脏的字眼而毫不顾忌自己身为洛城警探的身份，但他没有。他就在现场，他目睹，甚至是参与了整场枪战，他亲身体验到了什么叫做压倒性的火力优势。难以置信，仅仅凭借两个持枪的歹徒，他是如何在被警方完全封锁了逃亡路线的境况之下仍旧能够为自己杀出一条血路的，但他确实做到了。不仅如此，Vincent扫视了一眼周围的人群，比起制服这个穷凶极恶的劫匪，他们脸上表情似乎更加庆幸在这场枪战之后自己任然活着。这一切都让Vincent感到愤怒，但他却不知道这愤怒的源头究竟指向何方。

直到从街边的电话亭里听到了一个熟悉的声音，“你知道到哪里来找我。”话音刚落便断了线，甚至没等Vincent的回复。

熟悉的旅馆、熟悉的房号，Vincent推开半掩着没有上锁的房门，里面黑漆漆的一片，厚实的窗帘拉得死死的，就连灯也没有开一盏。凭借窗外勉强照射进来的日光才能隐约看到一个坐在窗边沙发上的男人的轮廓，过于安静的环境让他能听清楚地听到那个方向传来的呼吸声。

“干的好。”他向坐在沙发上的男人走过去，“你刚在好莱坞的闹市区打劫了全城最大的银行，又在街头和警方火拼了半个小时，一共放到了6个警察、1个特警，劫走了200万现金，然后呢…”男人没有出声，只是晃了晃脑袋示意他继续，“…然后你打到现场的电话亭，把一个洛城警官叫到跟前？操他？”Vincent停下了步伐，“我简直要为你鼓掌了！”

他听到他深吸了一口气，“新人？”却没想到从男子口中蹦出的第一句话竟如此平静而戏谑。

“什么？”Vincent脱口而出，于其说是反问“这是在问什么？”，倒更像是在问“这算是什么意思？”

“他居然问我哪个人是Hanna警官，”男的声音克制而不带抑扬顿挫，“我可不认为像你这种人在警局里会是个低调的警官，他是新人还是什么？”

“噢，耶，新人，第一天上任便遭遇了全美史上最凶悍的银行大盗，”Vincent倒也没有开玩笑，“高兴吗？”

“真是太不幸了。”他摇了摇头，好像真的为此感到惋惜似的。

“不，”Vincent接口道，“这话应该由我来说。”

男人沉默了片刻，Vincent注意到了他脸上的表情不自然的抽搐了一下。“他死了？”

空气里弥漫着血腥味，男人左边肩膀上黑色的织物里隐约可见渗着红黑色的液体，他早该注意到的。

“操！”Vincent一脚踢开散落在房间地面上的不知道什么杂物，“你他妈的在流血？”

“他死了吗？”对方却只是重复强调了一遍问题。

“没错！他死了！”Vincent显得有些不耐烦，“他浑身中了27枪仍然活着，而我的手下却看着他举枪自杀没人能上前阻止！你们这些家伙是什么？怪物吗？”

“他是个疯子。”男人长舒了口气。

“不，他是个傻子，”Vincent走上前去，在未征得大盗允许的情况下一把撕开了他的上衣，“你才是个疯子。他可没想到自己会死在那里，但你想到了，却任然放弃了最佳的逃跑机会留在那里和半个城的警力火拼。”

肩上的伤口并不算太严重，至少对一把在12吋口径的霰弹枪造成的伤害来说，只是稍微有点血肉模糊，外加已经被震碎了的弹头零星的镶在里面。Vincent不禁回头看了一眼刚刚被自己踢到一边的重物：一件分量十足的自制防弹衣服。

Vincent哼笑了一声，使劲一扯，几乎撕掉了他上衣整只左手的袖子，却一副事不关己的口吻，“急救箱在哪？”

男人抬脚踢了踢脚边的箱子，“放心，不是你。”

“当然不是我。如果是我的话你现在已经死了。”他熟练的消毒了一遍伤口，“如果你以为操过我几次我就会下不了手杀你，那你还是趁早改行吧。”接着用镊子一片片清理着那些弹头的碎片，并不温柔，甚至对于伤者因疼痛而发出的低吟声充耳不闻。

但他却也没阻止伸入他发间的手掌，任凭自己的手指不安分的搔弄着他的头皮，“我找你来可不是为了让你给我处理伤口。”说实话，Neil本来也没指望眼前这位洛城警官会替自己处理伤口，他本以为除了性，他们就只剩下警察和大盗之间的较量。当然，如果他天真到认为在刚让这个生性高傲到不可一世的警官颜面扫地后还能像往常那样一通电话约个炮，那他今天也许真的应该被乱枪打死在银行门口。至于他为什么会打那通电话，仔细想来这可不是一个明智的做法，但这也不是他今天唯一犯的一个错误。

首先，在他们完全压制住警方火力，而他那个脑残的狱友却打算留下来继续和警方火拼的时候，他完全应该一枪爆了那个傻逼的头，反正他本来也没有脑袋，然后带着200万的现金离开，但他却偏偏选择了留下来。左肩可不是他唯一中弹的地方，在一波又一波赶来的警方，甚至特警的火力压迫下，最终却不得不各自亡命。其次，他冒着枪林弹雨跳上车，一心只为逃离现场而猛踩油门，当他冷静下来才发现竟来到了这栋他和一个洛城警官约炮的酒店楼前。他居然不知道从哪里冒出那句可笑的老话：男人，是用下半身思考的生物。

对一个大盗来说，这个世界上还有什么事比操一个警察来得更爽快，反正他今天已经“操”过他一次了，再多一次又何妨。

他猜想Vincent那张克制，甚至让他觉得有些隐忍的脸被自己激怒，这场面一定相当有趣。那张本来就不干净的嘴定会迫不及待的问候一遍自己的族谱。而Neil则可以想出100种让他安静下来的方法，或许抓着他的头发往墙上磕几下再丢到床上，还是直接扒掉他的裤子按在墙上操个痛快……反正绝不是现在这样，让一个警官给自己处理伤口，而他竟像个娘娘腔似的抚弄着他的头法。

清理完弹片，Vincent将镊子丢进金属器皿里，清脆的金属碰撞声在当下过于安静的房间里显得格外刺耳。

“操！”他一使劲，拽着Vincent的头发迫使他和自己目光对视，“我说，我叫你来可不是为了让你给我清理伤——”

话音未落，那只隔着纱布按在他左肩伤口上的手明显加大了力道，这使得毫无防备的大盗一声哀号。

Vincent挣脱了抓着自己头发的手，“你要是不闭上嘴，”说着又加了一分力，“我就让它合不起来。”

“这就是你们对待嫌犯的方式吗？警官先生。”Neil皱起了眉头，一半因为钻心的疼痛，一半是出于不满。

白色的纱布表面已经隐隐呈现出了粉红色。Vincent不耐烦的“啧”了一声把它丢进了一旁的纸篓，从箱子重新翻了一小段纱布，像先前一样上好药，小心的敷到他的伤口上。“想知道我是怎么招待嫌犯的？你可以试着在犯罪现场让我抓一次。”

Neil笑了出来，他清楚这可不是调情，出了这间安全屋，他们就是警察和大盗，而在这里，他们是一对偷情的地下情人，也许“炮友”这个词更为妥当。正因为如此，眼前这诡异的展开才让他忍俊不禁。

“你以为你他妈是谁？Jesse James？”包扎完，Vincent站了起来，居高临下的看着坐在沙发里的男人，尽管实际上他要比Neil矮上半个头。“他可是被自己人在背后放得冷枪。”

“那你又以为你是谁？”Neil跟着站了起来，身高的优势立刻显现了出来，“某个被人叫做Blondie的家伙？”很快便将Vincent逼到了墙边。

“是Dirty Harry。”他不甘示弱的瞪着自己，这让Neil觉得有趣，小个子的男人明明是被他压制在了墙角，但他却完全没有获得预期的控制感。

靠打嘴炮的调情恐怕并适合他们，早已不是十几二十岁的青年了，骨子里对浪漫的追求就像梦想一样早就被现实冲刷殆尽。Neil定睛打量着他的炮友，这个矮他半个头的男人甚至比自己都要年长几岁，但他似乎是天性如此，那张臭嘴永远不懂得饶人。

Neil俯下身，唇落在警察的脖颈上，从那里开始吮吸、啃咬， Vincent的反抗越是激烈，他便越是无法控制住自己的欲望。卡主警察的下半身的那只脚紧紧贴在他的老二上，就连口腔里的温度都要比平时的要来的高，潮湿而温暖，从颈部的位置一点点下移。不仅如此，还有他的每一次呼吸，Vincent都能感觉到一股热气拂过他的皮肤。而他的双手早就不安分的从警察敞开的衬衣下摆摸索了进去，指尖有意无意的拂过一点点挺立起来的乳首。

他狡猾地抬了一下抵在警察老二上的那只脚，“操！Neil，你他妈想——”适时的压迫让Vincent不得不在自己的话语化作呻吟之前收了声。

世界上最了解你的人是你的敌人，这话不是没有道理的，甚至包括你全身上下的敏感点。简单的爱抚便足以让Neil感觉到对方贴在自己大腿上的老二硬了起来，隔着布料也能感受到滚烫的温度。对此，他不可否认的内心感到窃喜，直到Vincent一拳头重重的打在他的腹部。

他一把抓住他的头发，几乎就要按照剧本把他往墙上撞去了，也不知道是不是早上那颗镇定剂的作用，他迟疑了半秒钟的时间居然只是回了同样的一拳在他的小腹上，便把他往床的方向甩过去，“显而易见的，当然是想操你。”

总的来说，Neil觉得自己在性爱方面应该算得上是一个绅士，至少和女人做爱的时候，他能将“温柔体贴”这几个字展现的淋漓尽致。但Vincent是一个例外，他甚至不清楚自己为什么会对一个比自己年长的警察产生如此狂热的性欲，每当面对他那张禁欲的脸，看他瞪大的眼睛盯着自己，不自觉收紧的小腹让他恨不得将这个男人操得连哭喊的声音都发不出来。

横卧在床上的男人迅速翻了一个身，“你他妈发什么疯！？”

他企图站起来，但还没离开床，Neil已经整个身体压了上去，“我做我所擅长的事，”他看着自己的杰作：Vincent脖子上的吻痕和咬痕，“我是个疯子，记得吗？”随即粗暴的扒开了身下男人的上衣，无暇去顾及有几颗扣子因此而牺牲。

这一次，吻落在男人的胸膛，他故意避开嘴，虽然不可否认，那里是他最想啃食的地方，但他们从不接吻。至于原因，这似乎是他们之间心照不宣的游戏规则，Neil不想打破这个规则，或者说，他不想成为打破规则的那个人。正是因为这份无法得到满足的欲望让他更为疯狂的啃食着他身体的任何部位，他想要将他占为己有，想要完全拥有他，想在他的身上烙满自己的印记，让他从里到外只属于自己一个人。想到这里，他的小兄弟在完全不需要碰触的情况下已经硬了起来。

室温在升高，由于Vincent的反抗，这场激烈的前戏已经让他们俩都出了不少汗，阵阵咸腥。夹带着盐分的汗液顺着皮肤的纹理流进刚刚包扎好的伤口里，隐隐的刺痛让他的性欲有增无减。

Neil的吻一路向下已经到了腹部，他用一只手支撑着身体，另一只手摸索着拨开Vincent的腰带。

“狗娘养的杂种，”Vincent抬起膝盖成功的击中Neil肩上的伤口，“他妈的住手！”

但伤口破裂的疼痛并未能阻止Neil的兽行，相反，Vincent嘶哑的叫喊对他来说简直就是兴奋剂。他喜欢他的略带沙哑的嗓音，更喜欢听它因自己而变得浪荡、淫靡。

解开裤扣后他故意侧了一下身，让迫于想要脱离自己掌控的Vincent翻了个身，随即拽了一把他的小腿致使他趴倒在了床上，另一只手死死按在后腰的位置。迫不及待的剥掉了身下男人的裤子后，Neil跨坐在了他的身上。

“不想被我操…”他沾满湿滑膏体的手指在入口处摸索、按压，“…还来这里干嘛？”说着他将手指狠狠地插进男人的屁股里。“还是说你觉得我们俩在这个地方除了性交还能干点什么？”

Vincent刻意的控制着自己的呼吸，他清楚的知道以目前的状况来看任何挣扎都是多余的，扫视了一遍房间所有的角落，试图让自己的头脑保持冷静，他甚至估算起了被Neil像垃圾一样丢在角落的那个黑色背包里到底会装着多少赃款，以此来忘记那根在自己屁眼里不停搅动的手指。

但这并不如他预想的那样容易，Neil总是能找到正确的位置，他的手指的不断地刺激着他的肠壁，一个扭转，Vincent的身体对此诚实的做出了反应，Neil感到包裹着他手指的肠壁一阵收缩，这着实让他兴奋，紧接着是更加强烈的刺激。

“操！操你——”Vincent昂起的头在Neil将第二根手指插入的时候倒了下去。

Neil感受着被他压制住的男人细微的颤抖在自己的手活下变成了无法克制的痉挛，正常的呼吸声变成了喘息。而他不得不将自己裤裆里早就硬得发痛的老二释放出来，并且努力克制住想要立刻插入他的冲动，取而代之的是他的第三根手指。肠壁紧紧的包裹着他的三根手指，他知道Vincent不会那么轻易放下尊严肆意浪叫，正因为如此才有挑战那个临界点的意义。而前列腺的位置对Neil来说并不难找，他用指甲盖轻轻按住，直到从很长一段时间没有喷出半个脏字的Vincent那张嘴里漏出低吟。这才满意的一根根抽离里插在他体内的手指，带着一些黏稠的液体一起顺着流了出来。

对Vincent来说这不是一种解脱，前列腺的刺激并不足以让他射精，但却能让他长时间得停留在高潮前的快感当中。没有射精，被挑逗起来的性欲便无法得到释放，他深的吸了口气，祈祷能有什么东西重新填满自己，同时又祈祷Neil没有看出他的欲望。但这都是不言而喻的，扩张后的入口贪婪的收缩着，带着挑逗、淫靡的色彩，Neil又怎么会看不出来。狡猾的大盗本不打算就这么轻易的满足身下的男人，但他将老二浅浅的抵在入口处时才惊觉这对他自己来说也同样是一种煎熬。

无法抵抗这般诱惑，他毫不犹豫地一挺便插了进去。纵欲的快感伴随着高温一同涌上脑门，几乎让他仅存的理智随之消散。用了几秒钟的时间才让自己和对方适应，然后向外抽出到入口附近再次撞了进去。而这一次，他成功的听到了Vincent沙哑的嗓音控制不住的呻吟。Neil的左手环上了Vincent的脖子，从他的前面搭在了Vincent的右肩上，仅用手肘支撑着两个人的重量，而右手则贴着他腰部的皮肤一点点移到腹部，他分不清是他皮肤的温度高还是自己掌心的温度更高，就连汗渍也混在了一起。轻轻的，甚至可以说是温柔的，Neil托起了男人的小腹，继而向下，将那根硬得和自己的小兄弟不相上下的老二握在手里。

“…你真应该…”Neil感受着Vincent的腰跟着自己抽插的节奏摆动了起来，“…学着像你的身体那样，诚实一点……”

“操…你妈逼……”Vincent仍旧是开闭口之间夹带着脏字，但他一定没有注意到自己的手已经搭到了笼罩在他背后的男人的肩膀上。

在Vincent里面的感觉真是棒极了，他的肠壁抽搐着不断地吞噬他滚烫的性器。这种被牢牢包裹住的感觉和他操任何一个女人的时候都不一样。Neil从来不认为自己是个基佬，他喜欢和女人做爱。当他和操着那些女人的时候总是知道如何“取悦”她们，但在Vincent的面前，理智却总是一次次的被欲望侵蚀，用一个词来形容的话，大概就是“失控”。他疯狂的在Vincent的里面进进出出，将身体完全交由本能的欲望控制，咬住他露出的后颈，甚至兴奋得控制不好嘴上的力道，血腥的味道慢慢的充斥他的口腔。

Neil知道Vincent仍在忍耐，只有在自己的老二撞上那个点的时候才能听到他沙哑的嗓音颤抖着呻吟，但他手上握着的老二早已蓄势待发，他相信只要稍稍加大一点手上的力度就能让Vincent因自己而高潮，而他自己也在喷发的边缘。这场半强迫的性爱可以说是无与伦比的美妙，至少对Neil来说是这样，以至于他都有点不舍得就这么结束，但他可不想射在Vincent的前头。

收紧握着Vincent老二的手，这一次的冲撞抵达了前所未有的深度，致使他突如其来的一阵激烈痉挛，剧烈收缩的肠壁紧紧夹住Neil的性器。火热的感觉瞬间遍布全身，他相信自己的大脑在那个瞬间曾变成了一片空白。

缓过神来的时候自己正瘫软在Vincent的背上喘着粗气，身下的男人并不比自己好，他趴在他的背上感受着他剧烈一起一伏，贴在背部的耳朵能清楚的听到他快速的心跳，最重要的是，那张嘴里居然半个脏字都还没喷出来。

两个人的汗液和精液，甚至一部分的血液搅和在了一起，搞得到处都是。Neil觉得自己浑身上下黏黏的不怎么舒服，也许应该去洗个事后澡？他心里这么想着退出了Vincent的身体，一个翻身从他背上滚了下来，意料之外的和他对上了视线。

高耸的颧骨和深凹的脸颊，他漆黑深邃的眼睛瞪得老大，即便在他现在这个年纪仍然保持着一张干练而精致的脸孔。不可思议，一股可怕的负罪感向Neil袭来，这是在他杀人越货的时候都未曾有过的，就像什么东西抓住了自己的心脏。他想说些什么好像抱歉，或是别的什么类似的话语，但开口却变成了“别一脸好像没有爽到的表情。”

“操！”Vincent的声音沙哑，“…你他妈以为你是什么东西！”

“你知道的，”Neil佯装冷漠，“在这里，你永远不用担心我又干了什么惊天动地的大事打扰你的性致，”嘲讽身边的这个男人并不是他的本意，“因为我就在这里，在操你！”

本以为会得到一句“操你的，Neil。”但Vincent什么也没有说。

在他做了这样的事之后，他忽然意识到这可能是自己和Vincent之间最后的一次性交。嘿！这真是太他妈有意思了。他是如此的严于律己，在Folsom的日子里他学会了谨小慎微的重要性，即便耗费了几个月的时间和精力，一旦嗅到危险的气味，他会豪不犹豫的抽身。遵守这些自己定下的原则使他很少犯下足以送自己回到监狱的错误。若是这样想来的话，和一个警官搞上可以说是Neil这辈子所犯的最离谱的错误……

他或许应该在Vincent逮捕自己之前赶紧离开，但他却无法阻挡此刻向他袭来的疲倦，越来越沉的双眼终于在睡意的面前妥了协。或许当他醒过来的时候就已经被捕了，自己会被冠以什么罪名呢？抢劫杀人？又或者是……强奸？在完全陷入昏睡之前，Neil对自己的下场做了各种猜测，无论是其中哪一种都肯定不应该是这样。

他醒过来的时候右肩一再破裂的伤口又一次被重新包扎了起来，干净的床单、干净的被子，他的身体不再因沾满汗水和精液而粘稠，几乎就要让他怀疑之前的一切都没有发生过。

床边柜上放着的一杯清水引起了他的注意，以往都是自己离开时留下的。

他们从不同时离开，大多数情况下Neil清理完自己身上的体液并不会去叫醒睡着了的Vincent，他会在他的床头放上一杯清水。如果这一天Neil没有什么别的事可做，他会坐在自己的车上等着，一个小时，也许两个小时，直到看着穿戴整齐的Vincent从酒店里出来，坐上他自己的车离去。

Neil盯着床头那杯水发了一会呆，嘴角细微的上扬了一个很难让人察觉的角度。冒着如此巨大的风险，他觉得自己似乎抢到了什么比角落里那堆现金更值钱的东西。


	2. Part. 02

Chris是个不错的合伙人，他年轻，但不狂妄，具有干这一行足够的冒险精神，还有一手好枪法。最重要的是，他尊敬Neil，就像尊敬一个兄长。

嗜赌是这个年轻人身上唯一的缺点，或许他的妻子不会喜欢，但这对Neil来说并不重要。至少在行动中，他转身看了眼后座上的战利品，他表现得可不像他的前狱友那样脑残。Neil坐在驾驶座上这么想着，一边等着跑去杂货店的Chris回来。

恰巧一个转头，他和街道对面的一个小个子男人对上了视线，这应该只是一个巧合，对方看起来和自己一样惊讶。但作为一个劫犯，在刚干完一票之后就在路边遇见一个警官实属不妙，尤其是赃物还就躺在车子的后座上。

Neil看着对街的男人带着一脸的杀气向自己走过来，嘴里还不停的念叨着什么。不用猜他也能知道自己的祖上一定又被问候了个遍。虽然他并不太担心，毕竟这里可不是他的犯罪现场，即便证物就在后座，但他仍至少有五成的把握用身体说服Vincent闭上一只眼。而这五成的把握在小个子的男人掏出手枪顺手上了膛后，候急剧下滑到了接近不可能。

“……个杂种！”Vincent咆哮着拉开车门，整个上半身钻进了车厢，一把拽住Neil的衣领，“你个狗娘养的杂种！我他妈现在就应该杀了你！”

顶在Neil额头上的枪管戳得他有点痛，Vincent没给他半点机会开口辩解，诸如“婊子”和“杂种”这样的词汇环绕在他的耳际，他也无意去反驳。唯一清晰的是保险栓被打开的“喀拉”一声。

“……操……”Neil在心里默念，这时他真的感到事情似乎有些不太妙。

“我现在就杀了你！”Vincent仍在扯着沙哑的嗓子咆哮着，尽管Neil觉得听起来挺性感的，但他同时也相信如果没有奇迹发生，这次他或许真的死定了，“就现在！就在这——”

奇迹终究还是发生了，Chris的及时赶到救了他一命。

年轻人手里抓着洒了一半的可乐，一脸疑惑得看着刚被自己用枪托敲晕的男人，“……这人谁？”

Neil摇摇头，“某个叫做Vincent Hanna的警官。”

“是个条子！？”疑惑变成了惊讶，“这他妈发生了什么？”

“操！”Neil从倒在他副座上的男人手里取过那帮刚刚抵在自己额头上的手枪，果断地卸掉了枪膛里所有的子弹丢出车窗外，然后将枪塞回男人腰间的枪套里。“我他妈干什么丧尽天良的事了吗？”说着抬头望向状况外的Chris。

年轻人见状也收起了手里的枪，“你刚在众目睽睽之下劫走了价值至少50万美金的南非之星。”他提醒道。

“除此之外呢？”显然Neil不认为Vincent会因为这种事就来要他的命。

“你企图强暴那个女人，”Chris喝了口可乐，“她的丈夫从中阻挠，所以你一枪爆了他的头。”

“你小子疯了？”Neil瞪了一眼信口开河的年轻人一眼，“你知道我没有。”

“我当然知道……”年轻人扬了扬眉毛，看向倒在自己前面的男人，“但他可不知道……”

Neil皱起了眉头，他所了解的Chris可不是个喜欢开玩笑的人，“为什么他会认为我企图强暴一个女人，还把她丈夫杀了？”

“因为那个婊子是这么说的。”他抬手向身后杂货店的方向指了指，Neil顺着Chris比划的方向望去，隐约可以看到悬挂在杂货店角落里的电视正在播放着什么新闻节目。

先是一阵沉默，Neil知道自己上了贼船却为时已晚，不由得发出一阵感叹，“……噢……”接着猛地拍了一把方向盘，“操！”

“……那么……现在怎么办？”年轻人谦逊的问，他知道Neil正在气头上，于是小心的提出自己的意见，“我们不能杀条子，对吧？”

Neil看着仍旧瘫倒在边上一动不动的Vincent，“先把他弄上来。”他平静说，示意Chris给自己搭把手，一边抓住昏睡中的男人的胳膊把他往车里拽。

 

站在浴室的花洒下，Neil感受着字面意义上的醍醐灌顶。带着温度的水珠噼噼啪啪的打在他的头上、身上，再顺着他的皮肤流淌下来。他伸手调节了一下开关，将原本只是温热的水温升高到了让皮肤感到略烫的程度，雾气慢慢填满了这间并不大的酒店淋浴房。然后闭上眼睛抬起头，他面朝花洒的喷头，任凭水珠打在脸上，手里握着的是他自己肿胀发烫的老二。

他用拇指轻抚敏感的头部，想象自己的老二正塞在一个洛城警官的嘴里，而对方正用舌头灵巧的舔舐着。脑中的景象让他血脉膨胀，他几乎就要因自渎而舒服的哼出声。伴随着上下滑动的手掌，呼吸越发急促起来，不自觉的，手上的动作也越来越快。

高潮的临近之际，那个洛城警官的影像越来越清晰，Vincent不愿表现却无法隐藏的情迷表情、Vincent试图克制却最终屈服了的低声呻吟，他几乎能在脑子里创造出一个完整的Vincent，就连淋浴房里越来越高的温度，此刻都好像是来自Vincent的体温……

当第一波快感涌上大脑的时候，身体不停使唤的抽搐起来，他赶紧用空闲的那支手撑住墙面，这才使得他没有因脚软而在浴室里滑到。

冰冷的瓷砖从他的掌心抽走火热的欲望，同时也将他拉回现实。Vincent正躺在浴室外面的床上，而不是在这里吸着自己的老二，比这更残酷的事实他想起了自己性幻想的对象是个恨不得马上杀了自己的警察。打在身上的水珠还是如同刚才一样滚烫，但Neil的心里却凉了一半。

一个小时前，他把Chris送回家，带着没有醒来迹象的Vincent来了这间他们两都熟悉的酒店。但是Neil可以对天发誓，他只是想找个地方安置他。毕竟他不可能送他回家，也不打算带他回自己家，更不可能就这么把他丢在路边，那么还有哪里比这里来的更合适？

至少在半个小时前，Neil还可以说自己这个举动完全是出于好心。但是老天，当他把Vincent搬上床，要说他完全没有动过邪念，这是Neil自己都不会相信的。

他小心的褪去他的外套，一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，将下摆从他的西裤里抽出来，动作很慢，生怕他突然醒过来。袒露出来的肌肤是他曾无数次爱抚过，却从来没有机会仔细欣赏过的。几乎完美的肌肉曲线一点也不像一个上了年纪的中年人，他抚摸着男人身的伤疤，甚至能辨认出哪几个是自己留下的，这让他感到心疼。解掉裤扣，顺着胯骨往下，Neil把手伸进了男人的裤子里，用食指和中指套弄起他的阴囊，直到细小的呻吟声从昏睡着的男人的喉咙里滑了出来。此时他才意识到自己居然已经硬了起来，但同时，企图上一个处于昏迷毫无反抗能力的人，这行为令他自己都感到恶心。

他立刻冲进浴室，希望淋浴将自己不合理的欲望冲洗干净，但睁开眼看到的却是他射在自己掌心上精液。而他已经射过一发的老二好像并不满足于自渎的快感，仍旧可笑的坚挺着。

浴室外的动静引起了Neil的注意，他迅速关了水，随手抓了一条挂在边上的浴巾裹着下半身走出了浴室。不出所料，Vincent已经醒了，见到从浴室冲出来的自己，他迅速从床上跳了起来，然后很快就发现了自己被人解开的衣服和裤子。

“操！”Neil马上意识到了麻烦，“不是你想象的那样！听我说，”他企图解释，“我没——”

“——你想说什么？你个杂种！”Vincent愤怒的打断了Neil的辩解，“说你杀那个男人是因为他不识时务嗯？说你强暴那个女人是那个婊子先勾引的你嗯？因为你知道，”他拉开身上那件敞开的衬衣冲Neil露出一半的身体，“每次都是我勾引的你！来操我吧Neil！骑到我身上来吧Neil！”他瞪大眼睛，里面充满了愤怒和懊恼，“但是这一切到今天为止都结束了！”Neil看着他从腰间掏出那把枪，“你今天就会死在这里！”

Neil知道在Vincent慷慨激昂的控诉中，他是无法为自己找到辩护的机会的。他想也没多想就将Vincent一把推到墙角，上了膛的手枪顺利成章的卡在了两个人的中间，枪口就顶在他左胸心脏的位置上。

他在脑子里组织着自我辩护的词句，但他甚至还没来得及开口，枪响就打断了一切。冲击的气流让他胸口生疼，若不是子弹早已被他卸掉，此刻他恐怕连疼痛都感受不到了。Neil并不为此感到庆幸，他一把抓住枪管，向外一个扭转。对方没有料到居然是一发空弹，毫不费力的就从这位身材矮小的警官手里夺走了武器。他不理会Vincent的反抗，顺手就朝他脸上挥了一拳。

没来由的愤怒占据了Neil的大脑，这一拳确实有一些分量，抬起头来的Vincent动了动下颚，确定自己没有脱臼后吐出了口血水，他的牙齿应该在他的空腔内壁上留下里一道不小的伤口。

大多数时候Neil不喜欢把愤怒写在脸上的人，但当他展现出来的时候，完全就是一头失控了的野兽。他已经没有任何试图为自己辩解的心情，只是沉默的和Vincent对视着，试图压制住自己的怒气。

Vincent抹了一把嘴角，低头看了看手上的血迹，“你也是这么对那位女士的？”声音平静甚至带着笑意，但对Neil来说，则是格外刺耳的讽刺。

实际上他根本不在意那个婊子的诽谤，他是一个大盗，就算真的杀了人又怎么样，在这个行当混了这么多年，就算死在他抢下的人没有尸骨成堆，但也绝不算少。真正激怒他的是当枪声响起的时候他才知道，在这么多次之后，自己在这个小个子的男人心中仍旧屁都不算。

当然，Vincent可以杀他，在任何一个地方Vincent向他开枪，他都能坦然接受自己的命运，但不是这里。这是他们两个人的安全屋，他珍惜在这里度过的每分每秒，因为只有在这间房间内他才能完全卸掉伪装，和另一个人坦诚相见。但最后却发现他们之间的这种“心照不宣”只是他自己的一厢情愿。

回过神，Vincent躺在地上，而自己正赤身裸体地跨坐在他的身上。他擦了一把拳头上的鲜血，不是自己的。

他身下的男人看起来就不怎么好了，两边的脸颊上都有不少挫伤，Neil不自觉的感到担心，本能的伸手过去，却被Vincent扭头避开。他顺便吐掉了满口的鲜血，“操你妈的狗杂种…”他喘着气骂道，“…你他妈就想这么干对不对？”

起初Neil没有明白Vincent话里的意思，紧接着他发现那条裹在他下半身的浴巾在他们的扭打中早就不知道跑到哪里去了，而自己的老二因充血而硬挺在他们之间。

他深吸了口气，让自己不至于再度失去理智，“好吧。”从地上爬起来后径直走到浴室边，捡起他先前丢在那里的衣裤往身上套，“我没想过要强暴那个婊子，”从不自然的平缓语气中不难听出Neil压制着的怒气，“更没有杀他男人，如果你问凭什么相信我，”他停顿了一会，这才第一次回头看向刚刚坐起来的Vincent。他注视着他的眼睛，不知道对方是否注意到自己眼中的难过和悲伤，“很简单，如果我干了，我会告诉你，这是我干的。”

Vincent没有阻止准备离开的Neil，或许是因为他也产生了动摇。毕竟Neil从未在他面前掩饰过任何罪行，本来也没有这个必要。他的视线扫到掉落在角落的手枪，现在，他倒是有一些庆幸那把枪里没有子弹。

 

 

凌晨的地下停车场一片寂静，Neil能听到自己的每一个脚步激起的回声。就在他刚走到车边，一个人影从暗角的阴影里走了出来，“真可惜，”女人的纤细的声音在空旷的停车场力回响起来，高傲而自信，“我还以为我们挺合得——”

话还没说完，Neil已经一把将她按到了墙上，“——我强暴你？”他伸手去扯女人身上本就单薄的上衣，“需要我配合你吗？”

本以为这足以挫伤她的锐气，但看似柔弱的女人却一点也不服软，“本来我倒是不介意，”她一把握住Neil不规矩的左手，毫不介意他的右手仍死死的将她的脖子卡在墙上，“但我可没有做别人备胎的兴趣。”

就这样僵持了一阵，Neil最终还是松了手，转过身。女人整了整装，莞尔一笑，“你可比我想象中疯狂多了，强盗先生。不只是工作上，”她刻意停顿，绕到Neil的面前，挑逗一般的凑近他，“我还真没看出你原来好这口？”

“彼此彼此。”Neil顺口回复，“我也没看出你的胃口居然这么大。”他对女人的刻意诱惑不为所动，“你都已经的到你想要的东西了，还来找我干什么？”

“实话？”她嘴角微微上扬，这皎洁的笑容在她注意到Neil脸上的不耐烦后自觉的收了起来，“我本指望我们之间能有个长期稳定的合作关系。”

“在你把我像凯子一样耍了之后？”Neil语气冰冷。

“拜托Neil，你根本不在乎我是怎么对媒体说的，”女人很坦率，“要不是那个警察的关系，你几乎就要对我刮目想看了！”

“我现在仍然对你刮目相看，”Neil心里很清楚她是对的，“但我不喜欢被人耍，尤其不喜欢被女人耍。”

Neil不得不承认她的精明，甚至是一个天生的演员。现在站在自己面前的她和几个月前相比，尽管长着同样的脸孔，但神貌简直判若两人。不要说Vincent，就连自己也曾将她当成一介弱女子那样看轻，轻易就相信了她的鬼话。

仔细想来，会想到监守自盗这招本身就证明了她不会是个简单的女人。如此精于算计的她怎么可能留不住一个男人的心，她所策划的这起劫案从一开始就不是针对那颗南非之星，而是他丈夫所有的遗产……

“真是抱歉，”女人一脸的惋惜，“这让你的自尊心受伤了吗，强盗先生？”

“当心你说的话，尽管我从来不对女人动手，但这并不表示我能无限度的容忍你，寡妇小姐。”

女人不以为然的哼笑了一声，一步一退的没入阴影里，高跟鞋和地面摩擦着发出刺耳的声响，她轻巧的转了个身，紧接着是一阵阵有力的“咚、咚……”声在黑暗里渐行渐远。

Neil隐约看加她挥了挥手，“我会再联络你的，”她说，“如果我有需要的话。”

“你不打算要你的那份了？”Neil问道。

“我都得到了他全部的财产了，又何必为那么点小便宜让彼此难堪？”女人很聪明，深知戏弄一个像Neil这般的角色对自己无一好处，退一步，让双方都能有一个台阶下是再明智不过的选择，“我的那份就给你们当小费好了。”她停步在了不远处一辆黑色普通轿车边，“噢！期待我们的下一次合作，强盗先生。”

车门啪得一下关上，引擎声过后回荡着的是身后的脚步身。Neil猛的转身，Vincent就在他身后不远处，仅仅一车相隔，他甚至没来得及去思考这个男人是从什么时候开始站在那里的，身体就比大脑更早一步行动了起来。

“是她——”男人沙哑的嗓音还没把话说完，Neil就已经绕过自己那辆碍事的车，一口咬住了男人的唇舌。

涌进嘴里的是咸腥的铁锈味，他收紧环在他身上的手臂，慢慢将他逼到墙边。这段并不长的距离花了他一点时间，小个子的男人仍在反抗，但Neil可以感觉到这不是出于抗拒，只是单纯的惊讶。并没有拒绝Neil的意思，甚至可以说表现出了一些不情愿的配合。

他在Vincent的嘴里搜刮着残留的血液，以及已经有一些凝固了的血块，急切而贪婪，以至于忘记了呼吸。

“……我不记得我们的关系里包括‘接吻’这个项目，你坏了规矩……”Vincent说，喘着气。

“……是你先坏的规矩，”Neil的胡渣磨蹭着Vincent的颈部，在他的耳边低语，“你不该向我开枪，不该在那间房间里这么做……”克制着欲望，从喉咙里发出的声音比平时更低沉 ，“我想操你，”他说，“就在这里，现在。”

Vincent没有说话，但这在Neil看了就是默许，接着，他们就在凌晨的地下停车场里做了起来。没有安全措施也没有润滑剂，根本没有时间去搞那些东西，Neil只是草草做了几下扩张就迫不及待的抬起Vincent的一条大腿将自己的老二捅了进去，但Vincent也没有加以阻止。

Neil能感到老二在没有润滑的摩擦中火辣辣的疼痛感，更不要说正在被他操着的Vincent。这使得每一下抽插都能听到他的低吟，环在Neil背上的手拽得越来越紧。

“……叫出来，”他在他耳边小声地说，带着些许笑意，“叫出来，叫给我听，Dirty Harry哼？叫出来！”

隐忍的喘息渐渐变成低沉的闷哼，这当然不足以让Neil感到满足，他要让一个洛城警官为自己的老二纵声浪叫。原本支撑着墙面的那支手握住了Vincent那杆矗在他们中间正溢着前液的枪，就在那个瞬间矜持的警官失声叫了出来。Neil乘机咬住Vincent的嘴，再次用舌头侵入警官的口腔，激烈的互相啃咬让他们的呼吸因缺氧而更加急促。

缺少润滑的肠壁在Neil的老二溢出的前液帮助下，进出要比开始的时候更容易一些。仍然强烈的摩擦痛感并未阻止他将老二抽到入口后的冲撞，收获的是Vincent剧烈起伏胸腔，至始至终Neil都不打算松开咬着Vincent的嘴。

像这样，他乐此不彼的一次次冲撞，快感远远胜过了疼痛。直到Vincent无法靠自己站立，甚至再也无法克制住痉挛。他被Neil握在手里的老二湿滑的一塌糊涂，比先前更加的肿胀，火热的温度透过掌心传到Neil的心里。他这才满意的松开嘴，被压抑已久的喉咙里不可控地迸发出沙哑的叫喊。

这才是Neil想要的。哪怕他什么也不做，只是指尖轻轻掠过他的皮肤，也能让他颤抖着叫出声来。

然后温柔的落吻在Vincent的脸颊，然后是脖子。就好像是奖赏一般，连下半身的动作也跟着变得温柔起来。但并不意味着他打算放过任何戏弄Vincent的机会，每次一次插入他都刻意在那个正确的位置停留更长的时间，填满他的同时牢牢顶住腺体所在的区域。同时用手指轻轻揉搓着Vincent老二的头部，不足以刺激到让他射精，但前液不断的的从小孔中顺着他的老二流淌下来。

接着，那支手慢慢摸索到了Vincent的大腿根部，将他的阴囊整个握在手里，稍稍施加了一丁点压力，精液立刻喷涌了出来。

这让Neil的胸前和手上沾满了黏稠的液体，警官嘶哑的嗓音收不住得在空旷的停车场里回荡，而Neil却仍没有停止抽插。

随着每一次精确地冲撞在腺体上，Vincent的老二无助的一次次喷涌着，直到流出来的精液不再带有体温。

Neil本想在自己高潮之前退出他的身体，事后清理对于当下没有安全措施的他们来说会更为麻烦。但Vincent剧烈痉挛着的肠壁让他毫无准备的就在里面喷发。高潮的愉悦冲走了他大部分的理智，当他恢复理性，将老二缓缓抽离警官的身体时，那些射在里面的精液一股脑的顺着Vincent的大腿往下流淌。

当他松开手，Vincent顺着背后的墙面滑到了地上，他也跟着跌撞着扶着墙坐到Vincent的身边。一段不算短的时间里，寂静的停车场只有两个人此起彼伏喘息声。

Neil费力地掏出一支烟给自己点上，深深吸了一口后抵到Vincent的面前。

“你知道怎么找到她？”说着接了过去。

“放弃吧，”Neil摇摇头，“你没有证据。”

Vincent吐出一口白烟转头看着自己，Neil立刻明白了警官的意图，“不可能，”没等他开口就先一步回绝了出庭作证的要求，“这关乎我的职业道德问题。”

“你也不是没干——”

“——别，”Neil知道Vincent话中所指，他立刻打断了他，一方面表明自己的立场，同时他并不愿回忆那段可谓他人生中最糟糕的日子。“这不一样，至少她可没贩毒。”

“她杀了人。”Vincent说，态度强硬。

“我也杀过人，很多人。你忘记了吗？”Neil提醒道，“你有没有想过你为什么感到如此愤怒？”又补充道，“不是因为你以为我杀了人，而是你以为我打算强暴她，你以为你在我眼里和她无异，只是个用来发泄性欲的婊子。”

沉默了片刻，警官开口问道，“我是吗？”

“不。”大盗回答，很轻，但是坚定。

“操你，Neil……”

“下一次，”大盗笑了笑，几乎很难让人擦觉，“下一次让你操。”


	3. Part. 03.1

被轮流奸淫了几个小时候，Neil实际上已经记不清究竟有几个人操过自己了，唯一清楚的是自己现在被仰面定在一张铁质的长桌上，的四肢被手铐分别牢牢固定在了桌子的四只桌面上，双腿被迫耻辱的大张着，一丝不挂。

而这些都不是重点，真正让他难以忍受的是源自股间的臊热。那些个狗娘养的杂种离开之前不但将他像这样固定在桌面上，还将甲基苯丙胺混在栓剂里一并塞进了他的肛门。此刻，那股燥热正沿着肠壁向他的全身扩散开去。

Neil下意识的扭动身体，在有限的活动范围下，臀部一来一回摩擦着桌面，但这远远不能缓减穴内的瘙痒。每当他不自学想要伸手过去，手铐和桌子碰撞发出的回响总能提醒他自己的境地。每一次挣扎都在手腕上留下一条勒痕，一条叠着另一条，但疼痛丝毫无法减轻下面的负担。

药物的作用随着时间的推移越发强烈，Neil觉得全身被烧着一般的滚烫，他挣扎的幅度渐渐减小，不是因为穴内的刺激有所减轻，而是他的身体几乎就要屈服于那些该死药物的控制。他可以感觉到自己的老二在没有碰触的情况下渐渐肿胀变大，它可笑的垂在他自己的胃部，前液不受控制的流淌出来，虽然不多，但每一滴都顺着他前面的皮肤一直流到背后。

空旷的厂房里回荡着Neil越来越沉重的喘息声，声音却离他很远，远的他甚至怀疑这里并不只有他一个人。也许真正正在离他远去的是他的意识，但Neil并不打算真的就这样屈服于药物的控制，他决不能让那些杂种回来的时候看到他射了自己一身。

因此，他需要一些事来分散他的注意力……

 

两天前，Neil在洛城某地的酒吧偶遇了警官Vincent Hanna，这是一切的开始。

在这之前，他并没有刻意关注过这位难行迹特立独行的警官。好吧，也许他得承认这位特殊的警官的确让自己产生过好奇，但也仅此而已。

“你相信吗？那些狗娘养的杂种又他妈跑了个干净！”

而现在，这位警官正在向他自己，一个在酒吧里偶遇的强盗，抱怨着那些失败的缉毒行动。

Vincent放下已经空了的威士忌杯正准备招呼柜台里的酒保给自己满上。

“就像我一样？”Neil伸手阻止了酒保，“金酒，谢谢。”

短暂的沉默后，Vincent自嘲般的笑了出来，“耶！就像你一样，你这个杂种！”

酒保忍着笑递上一瓶金酒、几罐奎宁水和两个杯子，以及一碟子的橄榄和方糖。

“也许他们买通你的人，”Neil说道，一边将金酒混着奎宁水倒入那两只空置着的酒杯，然后小心的将方糖和橄榄用一根白色的细绳困到一起。对“杂种”这个称呼倒是丝毫不打算反驳得欣然接受了，“这很容易，只是钱的问题。”

“这么说，你也给我的人塞过不少死掉的总统咯？”说着，Vincent也跟着取了一颗方糖，把它捆在橄榄上。

“如果有这个必要的话，尽管大多数时候我并不需要这么说做。”他答得毫不避讳，“这杯算我的，”大盗抬头冲他身边的警官浅浅得笑了笑，“噢，这不算贿赂，先浮起来的出下一轮的酒钱。”

接着他们同时松了手，那颗捆着方糖的橄榄落进了自己面前的酒杯里，通过透明的玻璃杯和液体，各自注视着方糖在杯底溶解的过程。

“为什么你们这些家伙管这东西叫‘死尸’？”Vincent的目光任然停留在他的橄榄上。

“就像是往河里弃尸，”Neil说，他偷偷转头瞥了一眼那位警官，而对方并未注意到，“你懂得，往尸体身上捆一些石头，然后在丢到河里，让它们沉到河底。”

“你也这么做过？”Vincent问，尽管他们之间有着警匪身份的差异，但鉴于这个对话发生的场景，从中完全找不出审问的味道。

“不，”大盗的回答依旧干脆利落，“死在我手上的多数都是在大街上被射杀的，根据你多年的从警经验，我还有毁尸灭迹的必要吗？” Neil将从杯底漂浮而上的橄榄塞进嘴里，“看起来下一杯还得是我请。”他拿起酒杯，轻轻的碰了一下Vincent的杯子，一饮而尽。

不敢相信，他现在居然正在和一个条子交心。

接下去的几个小时里，一个警察和一个大盗坐在一起，深度探讨起了当下的毒品贸易市场。从2年前Escobar的倒台，以及随之一起逐步推退出历史舞台的麦德林卡特尔毒品王国，到借机迅速占领市场的墨西哥佬。和哥伦比亚漫山遍野的古柯种植业相比起来，没有天然气候环境优势的墨西哥更多见的只是一些低劣的化学合成品。

看在上帝的放上，那些甚至纯度没有超过60%的甲基苯丙胺，Vincent几乎都要笑出声了，但他们一次次的撒网却从未收获过。无论警方的计划多么的小心，每当他们行动，那些墨西哥佬总是先一步跑了个没影，不用Neil提醒，Vincent早就怀疑那些墨西哥佬买通了自己的手下。

而这个狡猾的警官和自己扯淡了这么久也并非是毫无目的，Neil知道他别有所求。当然，这可能只是他们偶遇交心之后的即兴想法，但这的确是个好主意不是么，如果他不能相信警局内部的人，那只有求助于外部人士了。而此刻还有谁比这个坐在Vincent身边，有着一身的前科还蹲过监狱的大盗来的更具有欺骗性。

直到最后，Vincent才小心得向自己提出了这么个要求。Neil没有答应，身为一个有职业操守的大盗，和警方合作，这条可不在他应履行的守则清单上。但他也没有拒绝，通常情况下他不会评判其他同行的所作所为，更不会干预。但是贩毒，哦，Neil倒是不介意送他们一程。

当然，这仍然不足以让一个自视甚高大盗放下职业犯罪者的尊严去协助警方。但当他步伐不稳得被一个洛城警官搀扶着走进旅馆的时候，剧情的发展渐渐脱离了Neil的控制。

这是一家和豪华两字扯不上半点关系的普通汽车旅店，前台小姐没等Vincent开口就亲切的递上了房卡，之后他们简单的寒暄了几句。

“这他妈是你家吗？”Neil含糊的问了一句，实际上他自己也不太清楚是不是问出口了。

什么样的有家室的男人会如此频繁的光顾一家城里的汽车旅店，根据Neil所了解的，这甚至离他家都没有多远。这家伙的婚姻该有多失败，Neil心里这么想着，悠然升起了一股同情。

“闭上你的狗嘴吧，”看起来他的提问确实传到了这位警官的耳里，Vincent斜眼一瞥，“你他妈就没有想过这都是谁害的？”

Neil斜靠着警官身上，闭着眼睛点了点头，安分地跟着警官上了楼。上一次被一个警察夹着走是他还在监狱里的时候，他有点想笑，从Folsom出来的时候他可没想过这辈子还会让一个警察和自己靠的如此近。

接着他不太清楚上了几层楼、又拐了几个弯，连什么时候进了房门也不能确定，总之等到有意识的时候已经被丢在了一张不怎么舒适的床上。在有限的视野范围内，他粗略的扫视了一眼周围的环境，这地方甚至比不上他那间连家具没置办完全的公寓。廉价的柜子、桌子、沙发、椅子，这些不成套的家具毫无美感的组合在一起，让这个本来就狭小的空间更为压抑。尽管Neil没有提出异议，但如果现在需要人搀扶的不是自己，他一定会带这位奉公职守，却拿着微薄薪水的警官去一个更体面地方。

Neil突然注意到椅背上挂着深褐色的西装外套，视线往边上移了一点，警官正扯着他脖子上的领带。

要是现在把这个洛城警官给办了应该会是件挺有趣的事。这个想法出现在Neil脑子里的时候他立刻阻止了自己去深入，他可不是个基佬，喝再多酒也不意味着他就能放任自己去意淫一个男人，更何况这他妈还是个条子。

此时的Vincent当然没有注意到像尸体一样横在床上的Neil脑子里在想什么。顺着被解开的领带，他松开了黑色衬衣最上方的两颗扣子，毫无警觉。话说回来，也没有哪个正常的男人会对身边躺着的另有个男人有所防备。

Neil侧躺着，视线落在Vincent裸露出来的脖颈上，他不自觉的去想象被黑色衬衣遮得严严实实的布料下风景，一股潮红从他的脖子扩散到了脸上。他安慰自己这是源于酒精的缘故，但事实却是这股绯红色的欲望甚至让他一度被酒精控制的大脑更加清醒了，以至于他都能清楚的感觉到自己老二的动向。

当Vincent的视线和自己对上的时候，Neil知道自己表现得有多么得不自然。

“你这是犯什么毛病了？”Vincent凑了过来，很近，Neil能闻到他身上的酒味，好吧，也许他自己身上的更加浓烈。

他没有搭话，挣扎着起来，企图在被一个警官发现自己的生理现象之前进厕所解决。

至于“去厕所解决”的想法是怎么变成“把一个条子压在身下”的行动，这些不合理的变数既然Neil想不起来了，那也只能全部推给“酒精的作用”了。

总之他回过神发现自己正从背后死死地把Vincent压制在了床上，一只手按在他的后脖颈。鼻骨传来隐隐的疼痛，他用闲置的那只手抹了一把，一手的鲜血，相比死遭遇到了肘击的反抗。红色的液体仍三两滴的再往下流淌，落在Vincent的后背，然后很快被他黑色的布料吸收。

Vincent干笑了两声，“这他妈是袭警你该不会不知道吧！”

也许他此刻仍没有意识到接下来可能发生的事。Neil随手摸索来一根领带，是Vincent刚丢在床上的，他想也没多想就顺手把警官向后挥舞着的双手钳住并捆了起来，下手很重，以至于他身下的警官似乎明白了这不是什么他妈的玩笑而挣扎的更厉害了。

Vincent尽全力向后仰起，侧身瞪着Neil，但立刻被他一把按回到了床上。

限制住了对方不断反抗的双臂，Neil很轻松得就扯掉了Vincent的裤子，接着掏出已经被布料硌得难受的老二贴在他的股间。上一秒还在咒骂的Vincent这一刻已经震惊得说不出话来了。连Neil都惊讶于自己的小兄弟居然在这么短的时间内已经肿胀得足够坚硬了。

想到即将进入一个条子的身体让他血脉膨胀，简单的贴着Vincent的股沟摩擦了两下就让他分泌出了少量的前液。Neil托着微微跳动的老二顶住穴口，没有人任何前戏，甚至连扩张都没有。既然冲动使然，他已经爬到了一个男人身上，那至少得让自己的行为看起来不那么基佬。是的，这不是性爱，只是单纯酒后乱性的发泄行为，当然不需要那些繁琐的性爱流程。

警官却似乎并也不买账，他用力的往里一顶也只是勉强将老二的前端送了进去，随之而来的是身下的男人嘶哑的一声“操！”并不是特别大声，但Neil隐约可以听出被他奋力吞回去的大部分音量。

Neil从来没有在上谁的时候像这一刻那么心情低落过，他从Vincent的身体里退出来，看着送了一口气的他在自己身下奋力的呼吸。确实有一个瞬间他想过离开这里，但是把中指塞进那个紧得过分的洞穴时，他再次把责任推给了酒精。

里面的温度比他预期的要高，肠壁紧紧的包裹着他的手指，此时他就连抽送一根手指都有写困难，简直不能想象刚才自己是怎么把老二塞进去的。

按压着肠壁，他一点点摸索着往更深处探进，Vincent则好像恢复了反抗的体力，肮脏污秽的言语从他的嘴里接二连三的蹦出来，下身在有限的活动范围内扭动挣扎。但他的身体总是在Neil碰触到他肠壁上特定的某个部位时暂时性的停止了挣扎，连咒骂声都随之变小。这个发现让他刻意在那片区域逗留更久，用指腹轻轻得摩擦，同时聆听着Vincent越来越小声的咒骂。

沙哑的声音完全止住的那刻，Neil的手指感觉到紧紧包裹着它的肠壁在频繁的收缩张弛中有了一些放松。他知道他找到了正确的位置。

不顾Vincent微颤的身体，他将中指抽到穴口，加上了中指再次往里面摸索。除了他扭动手指的时候能听到更重得呼吸声，Vincent没有再吭过一声。

经过简单的扩张后，要容纳下两根手指仍然有一些困难，Neil猜想这可能是警官后面的第一次。但仍明显的感觉到里面比一开始湿润了不少。无论是否出于Vincent的本意，刺激肠壁上的敏感区域随之而来的急促呼吸，不受控制的身体反应，甚至剧烈的扭动上半身以摆脱插在他屁股里的手指的控制，这一切都让Neil的性欲激增。

他迫不及待的挤入第三根手指，Vincent闷哼了一声后屏住了呼吸，一直到在Neil的手指在他身体里搅得他一阵一阵的痉挛。肠液湿润了整个内壁，Neil的手指终于能够在里面自由的进出，他用手指操弄着警官的屁股。偶尔深深插入后稍加用力的按住他的敏感点，他喜欢看警官瘫软无力却无法克制的战栗。

在他抽出手指的时候，湿滑的肠液被一起带了出来，原本容纳一根手指都极其困难的小穴现在正贪婪的收缩着，仿佛在乞求自己的老二去填满它。

他伸手握住自己滚烫的老二再次对准收缩着的后穴，警官立刻意识到自己的意图，刚想要起身反抗却马上被他狠狠的按回到了床上。Neil调整了手势，手掌按在Vincent第七节颈椎的位置，食指和中指分开两边钳住整个脖颈，牢牢的把他的上半身固定在床上，几乎让他无法再挪动脖子。

紧接着下身一个用力，让自己老二的头部没入他的身体。即便已经做了足够的扩张，但对于Neil的老二来说，Vincent的后穴仍旧紧得让他不得不放慢了推进的过程。

看着自己的老二一点点被吞噬进对方的身体，这确实是个有趣的过程，甚至可以说是一种享受。当经过漫长的努力，完全填了进去后，Neil叹了口气，享受自己的性器整个被Vincent的体温包裹住的感觉。那是他本该避之不及不急燥热，但此刻他却让自己沉浸在充满危险的欲望之中，这种因危险而刺激的愉悦感紧紧的包裹住他的全部。

闭上眼睛，连每一下肠壁的痉挛他都能切实的感受到，他差一点当场就射在里面。Neil操过男人，好吧，在监狱的时候他至少操过男人嘴巴。他从来不知道男人的下面居然也能给自己带来如此巨大的愉悦感。不，也许正因为他操的是一个条子才让这种愉悦感在满足感的帮助下被最大化。

他试着向外抽动了一下，比预想中的更加困难，空闲下来的右手扶上Vincent的侧腰，以此帮助自己能够更加轻松的进出他的身体。但只有在他的老二摩擦到那块敏感区域而导致Vincent因痉挛而被迫放松了括约肌的时候，才能稍微顺畅的活动。

起初Neil抽插的很慢，让自己，也让Vincent适应这种性交的方式，渐渐的，他学会了如何去利用Vincent的敏感部位，他开始有目的的用自己的老二去刺激他肠壁。有时候会在短暂的停顿之后用力的直达最深处，他猜想这会对第一次被迫肛交的Vincent造成多大的伤害，但他至始至终为吭一声的表现让Neil不是一个滋味。

他期待的是一场征服，一个彻底被大盗征服了的警官，完完全全被自己所占有。但他得到回报却只是本能的身体反应，高傲倔强的警察任然用意志抵抗者自己对他的侵蚀。

这样的回应远远不足够填充自己的欲望，在酒精的催化下，他下意识得将那些曾经“款待”过自己的狱警形象叠加到了身下男人的身上，他想要他们向自己求饶，想让他们不可一世的眼神从此蒙上阴影。然后，他更加用力的操他，反复的冲撞他敏感的部位，彻底压制住他上半身的动作，没有意识的加大了抓着他腰部的握力。

周围的温度越来越高，Neil有节奏的摆弄动着下半身，汗水顺着他的额头、脸颊、脖颈，然后流经他的全身。视线越来越模糊，意识也离自己越来越远……

 

刺耳的卷帘门声惊起了Neil的意识，他费了很大的力才把头转想了声源的方向，但是很不幸，他的视线因失焦，模糊得几乎看不清有几个人。他试图伸手去揉搓一下眼睛却被手腕上的一阵痛楚拉回来现实，他仍然以一种及其羞耻的方式被固定在桌板上，而那些羞辱他的墨西哥佬回来了。

他们有说有效的朝自己走过来，走在最前面的一个突然指着自己兴奋的冲身后的人说了什么。Neil挣扎的仰起上半身，看到的是被自己的精液所污染的腹部后除了无力的瘫倒回桌板上的确也没什么可做的。

如果他手里现在有一把枪，Neil瞥了一眼被他们丢在墙边自己的衣物，他会好不吝啬的给他们一人赏上一颗子弹。

让自己陷入现在这种处境，除了怪自己不该在那个时间走进酒吧，不该和一个条子把酒言欢，不该把一个条子给办了，还不该因愧疚而接下这个该死的钓鱼任务。在他操着条子的时候绝对没有想到现世报竟会来的如此之快。

在他踏进这间仓库的时候，墨西哥佬的反应就让他觉得自己彻底暴露了。哦对了，还有他和Vincent对警局内部腐败问题上的认识，还是都他妈的太多肤浅了。正是他向Vincent索要的那份豁免协议害了他，谁说接受毒贩贿赂的警察一定是Vincent部门里的手下……

比暴露身份更糟糕的是，他们不能动一个警察，那会给自己惹上麻烦，但是Neil，简直就是一个送上门来的发泄对像。他们可以肆意的凌辱他来向Vincent传达信息，同时又不至于因此而惹恼公众。这样一想，此刻发生在自己身上的一切都是那么的合理而现实。

其中一个墨西哥佬塞了两根手指进来，对于一个后面经历了轮暴又被塞过至幻药物的人来说，根本不需要扩张，很轻松便在里面进出。

呜咽声从他的喉咙里滑了出来，Neil发誓在之前的整个轮奸过程中，他绝没有发过一个声响，一直于这一声淫靡的呻吟立刻引来了一阵哄笑。在他肠壁上搜刮搅动的手指更加的起劲，即便他再努力的克制自己，被直接从黏膜吸收的药物作用仍然太过强大。不只是后面和性器，他的全身的表皮都变得极度敏感，但除此以外，身体却好像不是自己。

他们中有人解开了他脚上的拷了，提起他的下肢，分泌物顺着直肠壁往更深处倒灌进去。很慢，就好像有什么虫子在往里面怕，让他心痒难耐却无力反抗。其他人在他周围围成一圈，笑着看热闹的、吹着口哨助兴的，甚至鼓掌喝彩的……Neil的瞳孔在眼眶里转了一圈，将他们的每一张脸都深深的刻进脑子里，在场的每一个人都会知道他们惹错了对象。

跟在他们后头最后进来的男人，比起毒贩，西装革履的装束更像是个生意人，尽管拉丁裔的血统显然易见，但举止倒是有一些文明人的样子。他厌恶得看了自己一眼后制止了其他人肆无忌惮的行为，这才让Neil从这张该死的桌板上被丢到了地上。

他曾几次试着爬起来，但那该死的药性居然还没有过去。两个墨西哥佬拽着他的手臂一路将他拖至墙边，接下去就再也没有人管过他的死活。他像垃圾一样被丢在一边，浑身没有一样遮盖物，眼睛因干涩而不很平凡得偶尔眨几下，至少在药效过去之前的这段时间里，他也的确没有多余的力气去干什么别的什么事了。

半开半的眼睛模糊的看着墨西哥佬将原本禁锢他用的桌子清理干净，在意识被拖入一片黑暗之前，他隐约听到了一些谈话的内容……

再次醒来的醒来的时候周围漆黑一片，尽管药效已经过去，或者说，正因为药效过去了的缘故，疼痛的感觉遍布了全身。除了有可能撕裂伤的后面，他摸了摸手腕上一条条重叠着的伤痕，然后耐心的等了几秒钟，让自己的眼睛完全适应了黑暗，他才确认了仓库里只剩下了自己一个人。

想要靠一扇卷门关住一个大盗，这些墨西哥佬未免也太天真了。对Neil来说，要逃出去并不是什么大事，只是以他目前的状况来看，光爬起来，走到他的衣物边已经耗费了一大半的体力，如果有的选择，他十分愿意就这样躺下，在这里睡个舒服。但这样只会让他的处境更加糟糕，而现在是他唯一的逃跑机会。更何况Neil可不希望失信于人，哪怕对方是个条子……


	4. Part. 03.2

这是警方第一次逮到这伙贩毒集团的尾巴，Casals从交易者手中夺过整箱的美金。在边上摆着的是成堆的甲基苯丙胺结晶，Vincent从中取出一部分，浑浊的色泽，他不屑的哼笑的一声，示意一旁的警员将现场的所有人带回局里，然后自己走到了封锁线的边缘点了支烟。

那些让他烦恼了好一阵的毒贩此刻正老老实实的被他的手下盘问、搜身，然后拷起来站成一排，他们一定没有料到会有今天，实际上这这和Vincent设想的也不太一样。

两个小时前，他在警局接到了Neil的电话，这比他们原先约定的时间足足晚了两天。他本应该更早就安排好交易，更早的通知自己时间和地点，好让他能有足够的时间为行动做准备。但这个该死大盗却在那时候毫无音讯的突然失踪了，无论Vincent用何种方法都无法取得联系，就在他几乎已经打算放弃这次行动的时候，却又接到了Neil的来电。

无论如何，Vincent最终还是得到了他想要的。挂上电话，他连行动申请都没有打，立刻带着自己手下的一队人前往从Neil口中获悉的交易地点。是的，连一通电话都没有通知他的上司，至于原因，仅仅只是因为那个他甚至不能确信可靠的大盗额外的关照，而他却得为整个未经上报的行动负上全责。

好在情报属实，唯一和他预计不同的是他原以为这应该是Neil安排的一场虚假交易，但从现场的情况看来，交易却是货真价实的。Vincent不知道Neil是如何获取的交易情报，但就接过来看，似乎也不是一件坏事。

身后一阵刹车声，他那位不怎么爱亲临现场的上司从车里出来，用力的甩上车门，Vincent看着他径直走过来，能明显的感觉到不悦的气氛。

实际上作为一个局里被平民投诉最多的警察，被上司指着鼻子臭骂已经是Vincent从警生涯不可或缺的一部分了。因此，擅自组织行动的后果他早料到了，却也并不在乎。但看着被自己气得满脸通红的上司，他似乎也能隐约感知大盗的关照出于何种原因，毕竟到刚刚为止，他也还没派人通知过这位上司。

随后赶到的人更是让他感到意外，他本以为Neil之所以一声不吭得失踪了两天就是为了避免亲自趟这个浑水，因此对于他的出现，Vincent隐约有一些不安。

“你他妈的去哪里了！？”他走上前去小声的问，同时尽量让自己不去回想旅馆发生的事。

Neil完全没有理会警官问题的意思朝封锁线走去，“怎么处理这些人？”

“什么怎么处理，”Vincent示意封锁线边阻拦Neil的警员放行，“带回局里。”

“只是这样？”他问，似乎有一些失望。

“什么时候轮到你来教我怎么做了，”Vincent把手里的烟头丢到地上，碾灭了火芯，“我还以为你不关心这些。”

没来得及看到这位大盗脸上的表情，一个毒贩挣脱警员的束缚，“婊子！哈！”冲着Neil吼道，“他妈的给警察卖屁股的婊子！”他摆动着胯裆面露鄙夷，“还他妈想——”

“——砰！”Neil用枪响彻底堵住了毒贩的嘴，他可不会容许在那间厂房里发生的事泄露出哪怕半个字。

Vincent完全没有料到这样的展开，或者说，没有任何人能料到居然会有人如此光明正大的在警察的办案现场面不改色地举枪射杀另一个人。枪响过后的几秒钟内一片鸦雀无声，当他们注意到放生了什么之后，所有人几乎都在同一时间拔枪指向了Neil，而他只是满不在乎举起双手以示并无攻击意图。

Casals战战巍巍的靠近倒在地上的毒贩，头部中弹，一枪毙命，他冲Vincent摇了摇头。

“操！”Vincent立刻收走了Neil手上的枪，“你喝多了吗！

即便他眼前这位大盗总是穿戴得像个上流社会人士，但Vincent从来没有天真到认为他能表现得像个真正的绅士，唯一可以肯定的是，Neil绝不会干出如此让自己陷入麻烦的事。至少一个正常的，没喝过酒的Neil不会。

Vincent亲自将他拷起来，丢进了警车，Neil始终保持着沉默，倒是其他毒贩面露难色的一脸惧怕。

 

 

“咖啡？”Casals递了一杯到Vincent面前，“你打算怎么处理？”

对于警局的所有人来说，一个忙碌的夜晚，被带回警局的毒贩被一一轮流审问，唯独Neil被关在独立的审讯室。Vincent在门口站了一会，通过门上的玻璃他看着平静的坐在里面人。他从Casals手里接过一次性纸杯装的廉价速溶咖啡，瞥了一眼他手里的豁免文件，示意他先收起来，“让他多关一阵。”说完推开门走了进去。

他在Neil的对面坐了下，放下手里的纸杯，尽量让自己的表现看起来足够从容。

“我的人说你要求见我？”他问，语气冷淡，他当然知道Neil的目的，却仍然装腔作势。

“我以为我们谈好了的。”Neil的回答也还是同样的平静。

“喔！是吗？”Vincent站起来凑了过去，在Neil耳边小声的说，“在你操我的时候我们可没有谈好。”

几天来他竭尽全力让自己忘记在旅馆发生的事，但这一刻，当他坐到Neil对面的时候，想要公报私仇的念头让他知道他无法回避这个即成的事实。

他从新坐回自己的椅子里，露出一个夸张而虚伪的笑容。本指望看到暴跳如雷的Neil拍着桌板咒骂自己，但这一幕却出乎意料的没有出现。大盗至始至终的平静让Vincent心中的怪异感被逐渐扩大。

两人默不作声的互相对视了几秒，Vincent起身准备离开，却被Neil一把按住了手臂，“也许你不应该这么做。”

“也许你不应该相信我。”他回答。刚想甩开Neil的手，却赫然看到他从袖子里露出的手腕上条条鲜红的勒痕。

Neil立刻注意到了警官的视线，在Vincent及提出质疑之前松了手，平静的坐回到了椅子里，好像什么都没发生过那样。Vincent是个聪明人，他知道既然Neil有意回避，那再多的问题也只是浪费自己的时间。最后看了他一眼，Vincent便离开了审讯室，但他确实在意Neil手上的那些伤痕，直接告诉他这和大盗反常的行为有着或多或少的联系。

走出审讯室的Vincent感到了疲倦，自从接手这个案件以来，不是在局里，就是去那间该死的旅馆过夜，想来也有几个月没有进过家门的自己再不回去也许就要出现婚姻危机了。他看了看手上的婚戒，好吧，也许他早就身在其中却浑然不觉。总之，他向Casals交代了所剩不多的案件事务，决定今晚去他那个久违的家过夜，猜想着踏进家门的时候Justine是会给自己一个拥抱还是一个巴掌。如果运气足够好，他们可以在床上做他一个晚上。Vincent在心里计算起他有多久没碰过Justine了，那个男人却不由自主的出现在他的脑子里。

“操！”Vincent恼怒的一声咒骂，企图在他按响自家门铃之前把这个不该出现的画面赶出大脑。

因此Justine开门的时候他确实表现出了小小的惊讶，看了看自己还放在门铃上仍没有按下去的手指。

“噢，”Vincent把酝酿许久，用于晚婚夫妻感情的开场白棒了个精光，张开口却只剩下了“你要出门？”

对于“失踪”了两个月的丈夫毫无预兆的突然出现门口，门里的女人也同样把惊讶写在到了脸上，“噢，”她睁大眼睛瞪着Vincent好一会才憋几个音来，“是，是的，实际上——”

夺门而入的Vincent用一个唐突而热烈的吻堵住了女人的嘴，他将Justine靠墙按着，后脚跟带上了门，迫不及待的褪去她身上的衣物。

在她起初的抗拒到双手抚上自己的后背，Vincent在心中为自己的技术窃喜，这才意识到下身已经开始充血。他不太确定是在Justine回以温柔的爱抚时，还是在他强吻Justine的时候，又或者在Neil出现在他大脑里的时候就已经……

当然，Vincent是绝对不打算承认的，他更加热切专注地吻着他的妻子，舔舐她的唇齿，又从脸颊吻到了脖子。

“Vincent？”Justine注意到了丈夫的异常，“Vincent？发生什——”

在妻子提出疑问之前，Vincent一口轻咬住她脖子上的敏感带，阻止了她，也阻止了自己去思考这个疑问。

他成功得让她妥协，Justine开始主动为他松开领带，褪掉碍事的外套随性的丢在玄关的地上，接着一颗一颗解开他衬衣的扣子。她的手穿过敞开的衬衣贴合在他的皮肤上，纤细、小巧，她温柔的抚摸着自己，这感觉和有着夸大骨节的Neil粗糙的大手截然不同。

这种下意识的比较让Vincent感到烦躁，无论他如何抵抗都无法阻止Neil和他那晚所做的事对自己一点一滴的侵蚀。

当Justine抚上他的腰际，淤青传来一阵阵轻微的刺痛，那是Neil留下的。Vincent不由自主的想起他是如何拽着自己的腰，狠狠得操着他的后面。但这不是他烦躁的原因，他老二非但没有疲软下去，反而更加硬挺了才是。

耳边是妻子在自己的爱抚下性感地喘息，脑子里却是另一个男人挥之不去的影响，怪异的交错感在性欲的刺激下，Vincent一下子弄不清楚正在和他缠绵的是他的妻子Justine还是那个本该呆在审讯室里的Neil。

“Lauren在哪？”Vincent问，按住Justine拉扯着他裤子的手。

“在她父亲那，”女人答道，她挣脱他的控制解开了他裤子上的皮扣，“我本打算去接她回来。”

“我猜你得明天早上再去接她了。”说着，他一把抱起女人往楼上的卧室走去。

但那只别在腰间的传呼机却不合时宜的响了起来，他迟疑了片刻，发下Justine。撇了眼寻呼机上来自警局的号码，看向站在一旁的妻子。

“抱歉”两个字还没说出口，Justine已经将不悦写满了整张脸，她轻轻地摇着头试图改变他的想法，但他们都清楚这是徒劳。Vincent知道他又把自己的婚姻往毁灭的方向推进了一步，只是他似乎并不如想象的那样在乎。

也许对Justine来说，他和Lauren那位爱爽约的生父没什么两样，踏出家门的那一刻，他甚至为这场不冷静且怪异的性爱的中断而感到一丝庆幸。

当然，这是在Casals告诉他“Neil逃走了。”这个消息之前。

Vincent足足为这个消息沉默的半分钟之久，他反复在脑子里核对这句话的意思：他把他逮起来，铐着手铐关在一间单独的审讯室里，门外是整个部门的警察，然后，他逃走了……

压制住随时可能爆发的怒气，他开口问道，“怎么跑的？”出奇平静的口吻。

“他说他想要杯水，我让一个警员给他送进去，”Casals陈述着，瞥了一眼站在一旁受到惊吓的年轻警员，他的脖子上仍留有明显的勒痕，“他挟持了他。”

“他戴着手铐！”Vincent终于没能忍住的咆哮了起来，“你是要告诉我一个警员在警局里被一个戴着手铐的嫌犯挟持了，是这样吗！？难道就没有人能阻止他？”

“我们可以射击他，但——”Casals反驳，他提醒Vincent，“我们本来就不该扣押他。”

Vincent一时无言以对，如今这个状况确实是他一时冲动的结果。Neil的失踪和突然出现、又是如何获取的交易信息，甚至他对毒贩的过激反应……那么多的异常他却一直视而不见。而那些毒贩又在惧怕着什么？

“那些家伙现在在哪？”Vincent控制住自己的情绪，“我有一些问题要问他们。”

 

 

时间还早，但Vincent没打算回家，漫无目的地开着他的老爷车在洛城的大街小巷转悠。街边炫目的霓虹灯广告昭示着这座天使之城的夜晚才刚刚开始，但在它纯洁美丽的外表之下又藏着多少罪恶，那是每个走在这座城市边缘的人物心照不宣的秘密。

Vincent比警局的任何一个警察都更加接近这座城市的罪恶，甚至能对其善加利用，但却又比他们任何一个人都更坚定自己的立场，穿梭其中却从不让自己染上它们的颜色。

而Neil McCauley，第一个从他手里逃走的罪犯，第一个在他身上留下印记的男人。这也许是Vincent为何会对他如此在意的原因，他出于报复想让他难堪，就像他在旅馆里把自己像个婊子一样狠操，他总得做些什么加以回报对吧。

既然如此，那么当他从毒贩口中得知Neil在仓库受到的招待时，他应该感到高兴：看看，这个狗娘养的杂种也尝到了被人凌辱的滋味。可是他没有，丝毫没有为此感到任何欣慰，他不得不去思考这厌恶是来自他执法者的身份还是……

从警局出来的时候他就打消了回家念头，他不想向Justine解释，不想向任何人解释，甚至没法给自己一个合理的解释。但驱车来到那间旅馆，操他妈的，他还有别的选择吗？

从前台小姐手里接过熟悉的房卡，Vincent微笑着掩盖心里的烦躁，但他推开房门的时候才意识到来这里是一个错误。

首先引起他警觉的是浴室的水声，在廊灯微弱的灯光下他注意到被丢在床上衣物，熟悉的颜色和款式，Vincent一样就认出了它的主人。

搜寻逃跑的“嫌犯”的下落固然是他的责任，但绝不应该是在这里。一个有家不回的警官独自去旅馆过夜，却恰巧遇到了他们的逃犯先生在他的房间里洗澡？这太他妈可笑了！

他思索着该如何向他的上司说明这诡异的状况，一边推开了浴室的门。

Neil显然没料到他的出现，当他注意到站在浴室门口的Vincent时立刻关掉了淋浴，拽起一条浴巾裹住了下身，却遮不住满是淤青的上身，但那些泛红的擦伤更像是刚刚他自己造成的。

“操，你在里面呆了多久？”Vincent问，小心得担忧的情绪藏在厌恶而不屑的表情之下。

Neil注视了他一会，完全无视了他的发问，旁若无人得朝与室外走去。

“这就是你能想到最佳的藏身之所？”Vincent一把抓住走过他面前的Neil，“在一个警官的房间？”

“我以为你不会再来这里？”Neil看着自己被拽着的手臂，“警官，如果你要带我回去，至少也该让我穿上衣服吧。”

“Neil，”和先前强硬的口吻不同，Vincent的态度明显弱化了，“关于你的豁免权，我的意思是，抱歉，我不知道——”

“——抱歉警官，”他甩开Vincent的手，阻止了他后面的话，“那天是我喝多了。”

实际上Vincent确实能理解他刻意回避那些不愉快的事的理由，但他仍然为此感到上火。

Neil走到床边，匆忙得将衣物往自己身体套。在Vincent想明白他的火气是来自对方的态度还是自己的反应之前，行动却先一步从Neil手里夺过了那些沾满了汗渍和污痕的衣物，他将他按倒在床上，“你洗干净了没？”

“什么？”Neil疑惑瞪着压在自己身上的警官，他并非不明白Vincent在问什么，而是不理解他是出于什么目的。

“我希望你把自己洗干净了。如果还没的话，”Vincent说着手指滑到了Neil的后面，“我来帮你。”

他一定是疯了，不只是Neil会这么想，就连Vincent自己也这么认为，如果他身下的男人对此做出抵抗，他发誓他绝不会继续下去，毕竟他还没忘记自己他妈的是个警察。

但当他碰触到他后穴的瞬间，那些药物曾在他体内作用的记忆顷刻间被唤醒。Neil没来得及将“疯子”两字骂出口，已经整张脸都泛起了无法掩饰的潮红。

Vincent的手指贴着他红肿的穴口轻轻的摩擦，Neil阻止不了收缩着的后穴，残留在体内的药物仍然让他的身体比平时更为敏感，光是Vincent落在他耳畔鼻息都足以激起他的情欲。

“你有没有意识到…”Neil花了很大力气去组织一个完整的句子，“…你正在给自己惹麻烦，警官先生。”

“噢是的。真抱歉，看来你需要灭口的对象又多了一个。”至少Vincent现在可以肯定他的情欲是来自他身下的男人，他的老二为他而充血肿胀。

但他一定不知道自己被情欲渲染得沙哑浑厚声音是多么的性感，Neil几乎就要因此而起身将他按倒，而他没有这么做的唯一原因大概是他真的很累。

Vincent试探性的将手指探进Neil的里面，很小心，因为他知道那里仍然留有尚未愈合的创伤。对方颤抖的身体说明他的猜测是正确的，但却没有阻止他的深入，只是向后仰起头，避开自己的视线，他好像是得到了许可似的更加大胆的往更深出探索。

扩张的过程并不如他预想的那样麻烦，Vincent几乎很容易就将整根中指塞了进去，一直到他指根处的戒指。他微微扭动了一下手指，立刻引起了肠壁更为剧烈的收缩。Neil的胸腔剧烈的起伏，奋力的呼吸着空气，不知是因愉悦还是疼痛而加剧的颤抖让Vincent一时不敢乱动。

“你还好么？”他紧张地问。

“你在乎么？”得到的却是对自己的质疑。

“操你的，Neil！”Vincent报复性的塞进了自己的第二根手指，看着Neil为此而剧烈的喘息，他确实有一些担心，但既然对方没有阻止，他又何必杞人忧天。

余光撇见Neil四肢上的伤痕，他用闲暇的那只手轻轻握住他的手腕，拇指抚摸着皮肤上的血痕，甚至是已经结了盖的隆起。在Neil体内的手指也没有因此而停止抽插，一直到他的反应不在那么的剧烈才慢慢挤入第三根手指。

肠壁以火烧般的高温包裹着他的手指，指尖无意间划过肠壁上腺体的位置，引起Neil全身触电般的一阵抽搐，一些湿滑的分泌物经由他不断抽插着的手指流淌了出来。愧疚和兴奋的感觉同时涌现，他退出手指，从碍事的裤子里释放出肿胀的老二。

在他把老二插进Neil身体的时候，他第一次叫了出来。低沉，但Vincent却肯定那不是什么愉悦地呻吟，而是撕裂般疼痛所致的叫喊。他立刻停了下来，Neil用力得眨了两下眼睛，视线无目的扫过房间的角落却唯独没有看向自己。

Neil汗湿的胸口在房间昏暗的灯光下微弱的泛着光泽，Vincent伸手去一一抚摸过那些瘀伤，想象那些毒贩是如何一个接着一个操弄着这副身体。他确实弄清楚了在失去联系的四十八小时里他去了哪里，只是和他猜测大相径庭。那是他的错，是他的疏忽才让他的临时线人陷入那样的境地。

“还要继续么？”他问，手掌最后贴在他的胸口，感受着那颗过心脏在下面过速地跳动。但为什么要去同情一个曾经强暴过自己的人，而他现在所做的究竟是在讨回曾经失去的最严还是一种安慰？Vincent无法给出一个合理的解释。

“哦是的，警官，”Neil的声音颤抖着，伴随着急促的呼吸，“抓紧时间，你知道等会我会杀了你对——”

“——小心你的舌头，”他扶住Neil的腰，将老二又往里面送了一下。打断了Neil的话语，也将自己的困惑抛到了脑后，计算起被正他操着的男人有过多少前科，他的档案此刻仍然摆在Vincent办公桌的某个角落里，这家伙对自己的了解他不敢妄加评论，但他对Neil，他可是曾经花了几周的时间细细评阅了这家伙的人生轨迹。所以是的，当Neil警告他的时候，Vincent知道那多半不会是个玩笑。

只是他一定不知道当Neil反抗着那些残余药物控制的同时也在努力的克制着迎合自己的冲动。那些曾进出过他身体的老二没有一个能像现在这样让他感到充实，他甚至不反感像这样被人操着的感觉。

在没有被限制住手脚的情况下，放任自己被一个条子操？太累了？还是他不在乎再多被操一次？又或者可以在这之后杀掉这个条子？那些都是屁话，无论Neil承认与否，唯一让他仍然乖乖躺在这里的理由只是他愿意被他操。

“嘿！”Vincent朝他脸上拍了一巴掌，没有用上力道，只是想确定这家伙还没断气，“我正在强暴你，你这样可不像是正在被人强暴的表现啊。”低沉沙哑的声线充满了情欲的暧昧。

Neil转过头，似乎决定不再逃避他的视线，“……你这样，可也不像是在强暴啊…警官……”他说的每一个字、发出的每一个音，都显得那么困难，里面和外面都烧得滚烫，却仍然竭尽全力得克制着。

Vincent嗤笑了一声，“你为什么不干脆配合着点，也好让我早点结束。”

“操！”Neil尽了最大的努力让这声咒骂显得更为有力。

“这倒是没错，我的确正在操你。”Vincent又往里推进了一步，刚好抵达了腺体地位置。

不由自主的痉挛夺走了Neil对自己身体的控制权，哪怕只是一个瞬间，从喉咙里滑出的呻吟也足以让他感到蒙羞。

经历了片刻的空白，他不能确定自己到底发出了多么淫荡的声音，但Vincent正瞪大着眼睛看着自己。Neil从那双猫头鹰般的眼睛里看到的是情欲、惊讶，还有……担心？他他妈的的在担心什么？Neil心里这么想。

Vincent仍然穿戴完好的上衣也早已被汗水打湿，本就是黑色的衬衫被汗水浸透后陈现出更深的颜色。甚至连领带都还没解掉，它就这么垂在Neil的胸前。这么打量着操弄着自己屁股的警官，Neil本以为这是不错的分散注意力的方式，直到Vincent阻止他下意识的自渎。

“看起来你改变主意了？”Vincent说，一把拽开了Neil抚弄着自己老二的那只手。

他确实被吓了一跳，不是因Vincent，而是为居然如此简单的就向欲望屈服了的自己。他的欲望让他燥热不安，他的老二渴望被碰触。Vincent并无意刁难，他虽阻止了Neil的自渎，手掌从他布满已经发黑了的瘀伤的大腿内侧滑向根部，迫使他更大幅度的张开了双腿。宽大而粗糙的双手将他的老二连同阴囊一起握住，一阵强烈的快感沿着Neil的背脊直冲脑门。

和前列腺的刺激不同，这是种感觉Neil更为熟悉，虽然强烈却更容易驾驭，他希望自己没有表现的太过明显，只是他始终无法阻止包裹着Vincent老二的肠壁诚实得反应。

而那只裹着自己老二的手滑动起来的时候，一波波连绵不绝的愉悦感不但前液从他的老二上向外流淌，后面也分泌出了更多的肠液。Vincent顺势往更深处挤，直到他的整根老二完完全全没入他的里面。

沉浸在性器和前列腺叠加的快感当中，他几乎已经忘记了疼痛，这并不是说他的屁股应被人操，Neil仍然能共想象当性交的快感过去之后，等待着他的持续不断的灼痛。但像Vincent这样的施暴者，他确实也没有什么好抱怨的了，至少他对Vincent施暴的时候可没有这么温柔。

Neil任然记得那次酒后乱性，实际上在他压倒Vincent之后他就已经酒醒了，无论他如何将发生的一切推到酒精的作用上，也无法欺骗自己。所以是的，他的确是以自己的意识上了眼前的这个警官。

而现在这个警官反复的将抽到入口处的老二再次小心翼翼的深插回去，一直到Neil的身体不在为此做出巨大的反应才更大胆的抽插了起来，Neil都要为他的耐心鼓掌了。

Vincent的冲撞不至于太过激励，恰到好处地摩擦着他肠壁上的兴奋点，每一下都让他不由自主的闷哼出声，他开始小幅度的随着Vincent的节奏起伏。至此Neil已放弃了刻意的抵抗，又或者他从一开始就未曾真正抵抗过。既然如此，又为什么不让双方都好受些。

Vincent自然也感觉到了Neil转变的态度，他没有恶言调侃，却微微扬起了嘴角。当Neil在他手里的老二一阵不自然的痉挛，他知道他就要射了。Vincent加快了速度，更强烈的刺激下，Neil毫无挣扎余地地射在了他的手上。

他支起上半身，无助得看着自己的胃部、胸口被自己的精液污染，却仍想为自己扳回一点面子，“……你的手活好得可不像一个结了婚的男人。”

回应他的是一下重重的撞击，潮红从未退却的脸随着这下冲撞倒回了床上，他长大了嘴却没有发出一个音，就连疼痛的叫喊都好像被卡在了喉咙里。

“希望我没有失手杀了你。”Vincent说，一边拍着Neil的侧脸。

“哦、是的，”Neil喘着粗气，“有这样的技术也难怪结了三次婚，”毛孔里渗出的汗水沿着他的皮肤滚落，发热的背脊定已将床单弄湿。“下次结婚的时候，我很乐意做你的伴郎，警官先生。”他的喉咙想发烧了一样干涩燥热，但任然有力的吐着一字一句，“如果你还能找到一个愿意嫁给你的女人的话。”

“感谢你的好意，”他的老二操着Neil的屁股，手上一刻不停的操弄着他已经射了一次却仍未疲软的性器。“如果你在那之前没有死在我的枪下，我很乐意邀你做我的伴郎。”

这原本是一句威慑性的警告，但话一出口Vincent立刻意识到了它还能具有的另一层暧昧不堪的含义，而他现在就在这么干，这简直就像是在调情。

“这得看是哪把枪了，”Neil立刻领悟了他话语中的双关，即便那不是Vincent的本意，“反正这把肯定不行。”

“哦，是吗？”Vincent更加激进的进出他的身体，反复的摩擦刺激着他的腺体。

再次濒临喷涌边缘的身体变得尤为敏感，他紧闭着眼睛仍能将这性交的场面如数在脑中还原。一阵阵的快感入潮水般吞没了他，颤抖、抽搐，然后不可抑制的痉挛，Vincent也没有因此而停止在他身体里横冲直撞。

发胀的老二提醒他那个临界点的来临，但这一次不只是Neil一个人，收缩的肠壁紧紧的包裹住Vincent的性器，它跳动的韵律不再克制而有规律。

一个瞬间，Vincent停了下来，似乎是打算从他身体里退出去。Neil不知道是什么改变了他的想法，片刻的犹豫后，他撞向了最深处，那些带着Vincent温度的液体在Neil的身体里扩散。他叫出了声？也许没有？

Vincent笼罩在他的上方急促地喘着，阵阵热气拂过他的脸庞，他慢慢得将老二从他身体里抽离，精液随之流淌而出，他的穴口收缩着，余韵尚未退却，身体仍然对一切碰触表现出高度的敏感，Neil只觉得在他胃部上方挺立着的自己的老二在Vincent的抚弄下仍然一阵阵的喷涌。

面对正在迅速冷却的温度Neil有一些不舍，但在Vincent整个人倒在他身上的时候，他发现这顾虑是多余的。其实有一瞬间他差点以为这个神志不清的警官打算俯身给自己一个事后吻，吓得他差点心脏骤停，拜托他可不是基佬。而他最终只是擦过自己的侧脸，倒在他的边上，Neil竟感到一份失落。

很长一段时间，他们交错却紧紧贴着彼此的脸庞，Vincent的呼吸一打在他的侧颈，潮湿而温暖。

“看起来你得再洗次澡了。”Vincent贴着他的耳畔小声的说，带着笑意。

而Neil不知何时攀上他后背的双手渐渐收紧，“先让我睡一觉……”他很累，几乎筋疲力尽，如果不是这样，他很不得立刻翻身将这位刚刚“强暴”了自己的警官拔得一丝不挂，然后将他刚刚对自己所做的一切如数奉还。不是示威也不是报复，完全只是出于对他的占有欲。

 

 

Vincent在寻呼机的声响中恢复了意识，来自警局的传呼驱赶了他大部分的睡意，而转身发现本应该睡在他边上的大盗不见了踪影时则彻底清醒了过来。

他从地上抓起前一天的衣物，残留汗渍的味道让他不禁皱起了眉，但眼下却也没有多余的时间让他回家换洗，Vincent只能指望他的下属不会质疑自己仍然穿着前一天的套装，匆匆套上便出了门。同时认真考虑着鉴于他和Justine日益恶化的关系，或许应该常租下这间旅馆，至少能在这里存放一些衣物以备不时之需。

而警局等待着他的却是足以让他为之震惊的消息：押送那些毒贩前往看守所的囚车在半路被拦截，除了负责押送的警员外全部被当场击杀。

Vincent用膝盖都能想到这一定是Neil和他的团伙所为，他震惊不是源自这场盛大的街头处刑，而是为什么自己仍然活着……


	5. Part. 04.1

Neil McCauley，在监狱待了七年，如果说这个世界上有什么让他厌恶的职业，那警察肯定会排在他这个长长列表的最前面。

而现在，他正在给一个洛城警官口交。他卖力的吞吐着Vincent的老二，不遗余力得试图取悦他。也许光是在他将他按在墙上，动手解开他裤子上的皮带扣，而他却没有将自己推开就足以让Neil感到满足。

从亲吻开，他啃咬起他的唇舌，强烈的占有欲却仍然带着几分收敛，直到这个单方面的吻变成了两人间的一场博弈。Vincent回以同样强烈的激情，并非迎合，而是争夺者主导的地位。他的双手攀到到了Neil的颈后，搂着他的脖子，指尖插进他的发间，温柔却磨人的摸弄恰到好处的撩起了他的情欲。

他将主动凑向自己的Vincent压制了回去，至使他的整个后背紧贴在了墙面上，不同于情人间缠绵难舍的热吻，他们之间到更想是两头野兽间的互相啃咬，缺乏挑逗的技巧却不失激情，分不清占主导地位的究竟是情欲还是征服欲。

他们的时间不多，Neil率先结束了这个吻，靠着Vincent的额头，四目相交，眼神里哪怕只是转瞬即逝的雾气也被他清楚的捕捉了下来。经受不住诱惑地企图再次靠近他的唇齿，Vincent也几乎没有犹豫的迎了上来，但他的动作却欲擒故纵地戛然而止。停顿、喘息，然后将目标转移向了Vincent耳根后的侧颈，吮吸、啃咬，在那里留下自己的印记。

被松解开的领带被Neil随手丢到了地上，然后有充满耐心的一颗颗解开Vincent衬衣上的小扣子。贴墙靠着的他微微上仰，敞开的上衣袒露出他整个前胸，呈现出完美的颈部曲线。Neil的吻也逐步下移，他咬上了他的斜方肌，轻微的疼痛让他发出了愉悦的叹息。

锁骨是下一个被Neil攻陷的部位，紧接着来到了前胸。他舔舐起Vincent早已挺立起来的乳首，那个瞬间Vincent的身体微微颤抖了起来。他用一直手拇指拨弄着另一边的乳首，然后尝试性的轻轻咬了一口嘴里的，穿梭在他发间的那支手立刻不知所措了起来，胸腔起伏的幅度也越发大了起来。

他感到Vincent厚重的呼吸声敦促着自己，抬头看了一眼因自己的爱抚而情欲高涨的男人，他愿意为他做任何事。Neil一边脱下Vincent已经被他松开的裤子，接着向下轻吻，经过他的小腹，沿着人鱼线往下，直到Vincent已然半勃的老二在他的挑逗下肿胀、跳动。

然后继续轻吻着他的耻骨、阴囊，舌尖抵着Vincent的老二从下至上舔舐了一边，这可不是通常的Neil会干的事，就算是在监狱里，他也从未充当过服务者的角色。而此时正享受着自己服务的警官低下头看着自己，Neil难以想象自己在他眼里是会事怎么个样子，但至少不是一个罪犯，Vincent眼里的傲慢不知何时已被自己所驱赶，留下的只是等待被发泄的情欲，而他则顺理成章的将欲望的源头吞下。

那可一点不好受，至少对于Neil来说。警官肿胀着的老二几乎就要顶到他的喉咙里了，在这之前他可从来没想过为别的男人口交会是什么感觉。除了具有很好的催吐的效果，他的嘴巴可感觉不到任何性爱应有的快感。现在，他甚至开始敬佩那些在街头“卖艺”的婊子们了……

Vincent低沉地喘息了起来，他无意识地收紧手上的力道，试图迫使Neil更深入的吞下的整个老二。但那可不容易，Neil回想着自己曾经被人口交的经历，开始用舌头挑逗起那些敏感区，耳边立刻传来一阵性感的呻吟。警官颤抖着，小腹也收紧了起来，随着他吞吐的节奏小幅度的摆动着，Neil感到他掌心下的皮肤在渗出汗渍。

对于Neil来说，Vincent的一切细小反应都像是直接的性刺激，他甚至为他特殊的嗓音和颤抖的身体而勃起。发间的那支手更是挠得他心痒难耐，尽管他还没有碰过自己一下，但Neil相信他的老二已经硬得足够来上一发了，不如说，他简直迫不及待的想要操他。

无法及时吞下的唾液在吞吐之间从他的嘴角滑落，淫靡的透明液体和他的汗水相交融，白色的衬衫领口已经湿了一大片。

“停、停下来——”Vincent的声音已经变得无力，挺起的胸腹一阵不自然的剧烈痉挛，用最后那点力气挣脱出Neil的口腔。

幸运的，没有射在Neil的嘴里，但仍然不可避免的溅了不少乳白色的精液在他脸上。

Vincent有些愧疚，“抱歉，我——”

他的话被Neil的唇舌打断，这一次Vincent没有那么激烈的反应，或许是身体任然处在前一次高潮的余韵之下，他喘着气任凭Neil的舌头肆意的侵犯自己的口腔，身体仍然一阵阵的痉挛着。

Neil温柔地舔舐着他的唇齿，抚在腰上的手掌绕到背后，轻轻一托故意让Vincent贴自己已经勃起了的老二上。然后沿着他的脊椎向下滑动，划过尾骨，碰触到他高潮过后不停收缩的后穴。那里潮湿得已经分泌出了部分肠液，Neil将中指填进去的时候Vincent没做任何反抗。

自从停车场那次之后，他不再像过去那样克制隐忍，当然，并不是说Vincent随时随地愿意向Neil张开双腿，但他们之间确实有什么东西在改变。Neil说不清这种改变对他们双方来说究竟算不算得上是件好事，毕竟他们总有一天要在自己和对方的生命中做出选择。这一天也会离他们还很远，也许——

Vincent的寻呼机响起来的时候Neil倒是有那么点体会到了前几任警察夫人的心情，他没有片刻犹豫的把Neil推开，慌乱的从口袋里翻出碍事的寻呼机看了一眼。

“你开玩笑吗？”Neil问，实际上他当然知道Vincent没有。

警官迅速的整理好自己的着装，从脚边捡起那根领带抖了抖往自己脖子上系，“你说呢？”他匆匆看了Neil一样便朝门的方向走去。

刚打开一条缝隙的房门被Neil一把按上，“你为什么不考虑请个假，”他的手仍然贴在门上，阻止Vincent够到门把手，“让我们把这里的事办完，你说呢？”

Neil并没有真的指望Vincent会顺从，他清楚Vincent的原则，更清楚自己从来都不比他的原则更重要。Vincent将他们之间的那道线画得那么的清晰，他们可以相拥、可以相吻，甚至互相发泄情欲，但那条边界线从未模糊过，而他也绝没打算越界。

但Neil仍然试图阻止他，这一次，他确实希望Vincent能够留下来。

玄关处的走廊并不宽敞，也就只有一个门的宽度，他们挨着对方堵在这个狭小的空间里。Vincent盯着他看了几秒钟，突然用力将他推向背后的墙面，矮他半个头的警官抓起他的领口迫使他地下了头。还没等Neil反应过来，Vincent的那张嘴已经贴了上来。就在门口，警官一边主动献吻一边熟练的解开了Neil的裤子。

终于被释放的出来的老二灼热地跳动着，没有耽误片刻地被Vincent一把握在了手里套弄起来，这突如其来的殷勤简直让Neil受宠若惊，如果不是因为这个进行时的长吻，他有理相信他现在已经闷哼出声了。

覆在他老二上的那只手灵巧的抚弄着头部的敏感区，控制不住层层地攀升的快感，Neil只觉得眼皮越发的沉重，那并不是困意，只是他无法阻止自己闭上眼睛去享受完全将身体交由这个他最信任，同时也最不应该信任的人的刺激。

临界点的到来是如此的快，他的身体很快在直接而强烈的性刺激下阵阵抽搐，他的老二开始不规律的跳动，双手在Vincent的背上胡乱游走。察觉到这些的警官不打算延迟这场喷发，他加快搜上的送做，给予更强烈的刺激，Neil简直毫无准备的就迎来了高潮点射了他满手。Vincent这才结束了这个长吻，实际上是Neil主动挣脱了这个吻，他是如此需要空气，抬头靠到了墙上大口地呼吸着，因为缺氧而满脸通红。

Vincent看了看手上的白色污物，不紧不慢的在Neil的衣服上来回擦了两下，“别做蠢事，”他是如此的聪明，一眼便识破了Neil的企图，“别干任何让我不得不杀你的蠢事。”语毕，他不带丝毫犹豫地离开了这间房间。

低头看着自己已经湿成一片的衬衣和裤子，Neil边朝浴室走去边褪掉这身沾满污渍的衣服，他可没办法穿成这样去“工作”。

 

 

日落大道上的游行队伍里，女模身着一身简洁贴身的白色长裙，恰到好处的凸显着她的身段，她没有佩戴多余的配饰，唯一的饰品是来自希腊王室的“珍珠泪”。然而，谁也没有注意到三个身着花车戏服的劫匪混在其中。尽管这顶王冠总给拥有它的女人带去厄运，但正因为它具有这般的传奇背景，使得它成为了不少珠宝“收藏家”垂涎的目标。

在游行的过程中下手，就连Neil也不得不承认这是个大胆的计划，但这是他们唯一能够接触到王冠的机会。他为这次行动足足准备了三个月，从调查路线、招募人手到制定完整的行动计划，回忆起上一次糟糕透顶的好莱坞银行事件，他格外小心的试图避免和警力的正面冲突。

“一百米。”Cheritto声音从无线电耳机里传来。

Neil回头看了看和自己一同混在队伍里的Trejo和Chris，确认他们都在各自位置上。

“九十。”Cheritto声音平稳冷静，他没有跟着Neil走在游行的队伍里，而是尽可能低调的混迹在围观的人群里控制和把握行动的进程。

离开日落大道和中心大道的岔口还有百米不到，他们进入了行动前的紧张，Neil环顾着四周的街道，耳边仍然是Cheritto的汇报，“八十。”

前面不远处正在讲着电话的女人抬头看见游行队伍的靠近匆忙得挂掉了电话，从电话亭里走了出来；另一边有个孩子一手拿着冰激凌一手拽着卡通造型的气球笑得很开心；站在孩子身边的家长忙着拍照纪念……

“七十。”到目前为止，一切都还算顺利。为了保险起见，他们也窃听了警方的无线电频道，以便能够及时获悉警方的动向。

Neil的余光仍然扫视着两旁的人群，一个小小的不自然引起了他的注意，他往那个方向多停留了几秒，一个和周围人群成鲜明对比的拉丁裔出现在他的视线中。

他站在靠后的为止，贴着身后建筑的外墙，脸上的表情凝重而严肃。直觉告诉Neil，这个人不是来看游行的。

“六十。”Cheritto仍然精准的汇报着他们距离行动地点的距离，同时算是一种倒计时。

“我觉得哪里不太对劲。”Neil小声的通过无线电设备向离他不远的Trejo和Chris联络。

“发现什么异常了吗？”答复他的是Chris的声音。

“不，不完全，”劫匪头子有一些犹豫，但这并不足以让他们三个月的努力前功尽弃，“我不确定……我们得小心点。”

“五十。”

Neil注视着的那个拉丁裔忽然转头看朝着他的方向望过来，要不是他们仍然带着卡通角色的面具，Neil几乎要以为那人会注意到自己。

是的，他没有暴露，对方很快移走了视线看向了别处。老练的劫匪头子顺着那人的视线方向看过去，是另一个举止怪异的拉丁裔。警方什么时候雇了这么多拉丁便衣，Neil心想，但他当然清楚这绝不可能是警方的人。而更让他不安的是第二个出现的拉丁裔让Neil感到似曾相识……

“四十。”

Cheritto的话音刚落，一阵不算巨大但足以引起所有人注意的响声从前方传来。行进路线上的一个窨井盖被一股气流顶上了至少两米的高度，随机掉落在地发出连续几声噪音，阵阵白烟从地下源源不断的冒出来。

Trejo和Chris声音同时传来，“这他妈——”

“——不是我，”Cheritto打断了两人的抱怨，他的语气也显得有些疑惑，“我什么都还没干，况且我没把任何烟雾装置埋在那里。Neil，接下来怎么办？”

劫匪头子本能的在慌乱了的人群里寻找那两个拉丁裔的身影，他们仍然呆在原地，没有表现出任何惊讶或是慌张。

被打乱了阵脚的劫匪们有些不知所措，见Cheritto的提问没有立刻得到回应，Chris忍不住追问，“Neil，我们要不要按原计划——”

“——等等，”Neil可不想让自己被卷进不必要的麻烦里，“还有别的团伙，我要知道他们是谁，他们的目的是什么。”

通过警方的无线电频道，此刻他可以清楚听到警方的行动调配。对了，某个叫Hanna的警官正是这次安保行动的总负责人。价值连城的“珍珠泪”在街上转悠，总得有个值得信赖的人盯着不是么。听着熟悉的沙哑嗓音从监控频道里传来，Neil不自觉的扬起了嘴角，虽然目的本不在此，但能欣赏Vincent在工作中的表现，Neil由衷的觉得监控警方的无线电通讯频道真他妈是个好主意。

Neil听到Vincent安排了几个警员前去探查，他忽然意识到如果自己会去监听，也许那些拉丁裔也同样如此，而他们的目的又是什么？

年轻的警员似乎发现了什么异常，Neil听着他们向Vincent汇报，然后如他所料的那样这个锐气超群的警官必然会亲自出马。在戏服和面具的伪装下，Neil始终注视着Vincent的一举一动，脑子里仍然在思索着那些拉丁裔的目的。

倘若他们的来意和自己一样，那现在他们已经成功的引开了警方的注意，为何还迟迟不下手？除非……强烈的不安涌了上来，Neil的右手下意识的往佩戴着手枪的腰际摸索。

如果他们不是为了引开警方的注意，那就是为了引起警方的注意。

但那又是为了什么？

Neil看着Vincent走向那个冒着白烟的窨井，因高度的紧张而分泌的肾上腺素刺激着他的大脑，周围的一切，就连时间都好像变得比平常要慢。拉丁裔那张让他不安的脸再次闪现在他眼前，他确实见过他，Neil记了起来，在他被轮暴的那件厂房里，他也在那里，带着蔑视的神情最后出现的那个人。

他现在知道知道那些家伙的目的了，Vincent的最后一步落地，Neil想要阻止，但随着巨大的爆破声他知道已经来不及了。

如果说先前的人群只是出现了一些骚动，现在则是完全炸开了锅。Neil只觉得周围寂静的可怕，当然，他看到被吓哭的孩子们拔着嗓子哭喊，也看到受到惊吓的女人躲在男人的怀里抽泣。爆炸引起的大片尘埃仿佛吸走了他全部的感官注意力，Neil甚至怀疑自己是不是失聪了，他听不到任何声音，尽管可以想象出Trejo、Chris以及Cheritto的声音在他的耳边各自爆着粗口，但他却一句也听不到。

一直在等待时机的拉丁裔行动了起来，不只有两个，又有几个人从中心大道的十字拐角走了出来。四，五，六……总共有八个人，Neil在心里盘算着。他们几乎阻断了整个交叉路口。

直到爆炸引起的粉尘散去，倒在离窨井只有几步之遥的Vincent挣扎着试图挪动他的身体，他还活着，这才让Neil松了口气。

“——Neil？”Chris的声音在他耳畔响起，“Neil！听到没！？Neil！”

“收到。”他回复，尽可能的让自己的声音听起来足够冷静，“我能听到。”

“你他妈刚……算了，”年轻人有些急躁，他犹豫了一会，问道，“是不是要……我的意思是，也许我们可以——”

“——不，”Neil打断了年轻人的话，“别他妈让自己卷进恐怖袭击。”他明白Chris的意思，这确实是个好机会，甚至可以省去了制造混乱的步骤，完全按照计划那般将王冠收入囊中。但行窃是一回事，在游行庆典活动中搞出爆破的恐怖活动又是另一回事，像Neil这样有职业操守和原则的劫匪绝不会希望自己卷入这样的事件当中，这可他妈的对他的事业不会有任何好处。

“现在我们怎么办？”Cheritto问。

“不要轻举妄动，”Neil说着，视线仍然停留在Vincent的方向，“混在人群里撤退，千万不要暴露。”他深知如果现在暴露劫匪的身份，无论如何都无法将自己和这场爆破撇清关系。

警方试图靠近Vincent所在的位置，但多次尝试都被拉丁裔的火力所压制。他们有的人使用手枪，有的甚至配备了半自动武器，Neil看着他们朝倒在地上的Vincent走去。

暴徒可以肆无忌惮的在街上开枪，惊慌失措的人群无疑成了他们最好的掩护，每一个试图从建筑物的掩体里往道路上冲得警员都会成为他们的目标，不幸的是，警方却无法像他们那样自如的还击。

“跟着人流撤退，行动取消，”劫匪头子向他的团队下达了这样的命令，“重复一遍，行动取消。”他知道这是目前最好的选择，但本能却做出了完全不合逻辑的行为。

Neil抽出佩戴在腰际的备用手枪朝阻挡在他和Vincent位置一个拉丁裔男子射击，完全没料到会遭到背后伏击的男人被Neil的第一发子弹精准的击中了头部。

“操！”无线电耳机里几乎同时传来了三个人的声音。

“我以为你说的是撤退，”Chris声音充满了疑惑和惊讶，“你他妈这是在干什么，Neil？”

“没错！我说了撤退，”他的答复如此的坚定，好像完全没意识到自己截然相反的言行，“别搅和进来，这和你们没任何关系。”

受到攻击的暴徒一下乱了阵脚，不得不临时调转攻击的方向。警方没法在如此混乱的人群中施展手脚，但Neil可不一样，原本就是一个货真价实的劫匪，他可用不着为大众的生命负责。仍然穿着可笑的戏服迅速的将自己藏进最近的建筑物背面躲避攻击，利用一切机会做出反击。

“你他妈在犯什么毛病！”Chris追问。

“我的私人问题，”Neil看了眼Chris所在的方向，“你们赶紧走。”

“操！”Chris冲着耳机大吼了一声，“操你的，管你什么问题，我可不会把你一个人丢在这！”

年轻人掏出手枪朝那群暴徒的方向射击，他一边控制着点射的节奏一边不慌不忙的朝路边的建筑掩体里移动。在枪法的技术上，Neil对这个年轻人有着绝对的信任，Chris绝不像平时表现出来的那样浮躁冲动，在躲进掩体之前除了击毙了一个暴徒，还射伤了两个人。

接着就连Trejo也加入了战局，Neil和Chris分别盘踞在道路两边，局势被立刻扭转了过来。被Chris击中脚部的暴徒蹒跚着的试图寻找适合的掩体，而腹部被击伤的那位只能嚎叫着被他的同伴往岔路拖。道路上的人群几乎已经散尽，被打散开来的几个暴徒不得不面临腹背受敌的窘境，他们不但要应付来自后方Neil和他的团队的火力，就连先前被压制着警方也因此获得了反击的机会，街道瞬间被变成了战场。

但这都不是Neil所关心的，他朝Chris和Trejo看了一眼，“掩护我。”

没有解释他的目的也没有征求他们的意见，直直的冲了出去，一路朝着中心大道的路口跑去。

“操！我可没听说要发生正面冲突，”Chris抱怨着，“Neil，我他妈只带了手枪好吗！？”但仍然相当尽责的执行着老大吩咐的任务。

他和Trejo默契的轮流着三发一收，这是他们唯一可以为他做的，Neil在这样有限的火力掩护下不得不一次次利用道路上的障碍物躲避对面的攻击。当他接近和中心大道的路口，看着不远处倒在地上的Vincent，当冷静被焦虑所替代，老手也难免会犯错。Neil竟没有注意到瘸了一条腿的拉丁裔从对面道路对面瞄准自己的枪口，所幸一直埋伏在此的Cheritto先一步扣下了扳机。

第三个同伴的死亡后，暴徒表现出了撤退的意图。

Cheritto一把抓住正打算冲出掩体的Neil，“我不认为这是平常的你会干的事。”他和Neil差不多年纪，这不是他们第一次合作，对于一个有家室的男人来说，仍然愿意一次次跟着Neil干这样的亡命事业，必然是出于对他的信任。“你认识那个条子？”

Neil盯着他看了一会，又看向Vincent，没有开口解释什么却也没有否认。

“在那里的是谁？”年轻的警员通过高音喇叭冲他们喊起来的时候，Neil这才注意到那群暴徒已经跑了个没影，现场只剩下了警察和他们。

警员在向他们走过来，“把武器丢出——”

枪声在空旷的道路上响起，打断了年轻警员的话。Chris毫无预警得将子弹精确的射在他前方地面上，这很好的起到威慑的作用，吓得警员差点倒退着跌倒。

“别动！”Chris从后方建筑掩体的背面向警方发出警告，“比起关心我们是谁，”他现在可庆幸自己仍然穿着这身可笑的卡通行头，“我猜你们还有更重要的事要做吧？”

Chris用枪指了指不再动弹的Vincent，Neil也很自然的朝那里看过去，他觉得好像有什么东西在他心里堵得很是难受，但拽着他的Cheritto敦促着他赶紧离开。几次Neil都想甩开这只手朝那里冲过去，但这未免太过冲动，也太不合理了，他告诉自己，他为什么要去为一个条子的生死担忧？

“Neil？”Cheritto压低嗓子叫了他一声，他没有应声。

“Neil，”接着是耳机里Chris的声音，“你还好吗？Neil？”

直到Vincent还活着的消息从他监听着的无线电频道传来，Neil看向Cheritto，“…我们走。”他说，喘着气。让他精疲力竭的不是刚刚才发生的枪战，他经历过更糟糕的情况。只是在今天之前，Neil从来没想过Vincent的死会让他感到如此恐惧。


	6. Part. 04.2

Vincent坐在一张偌大的餐桌前，仿佛是一场盛大的宴席，桌上摆满了简约而高贵的银制餐具，摇曳着的烛光让房间的光源显得不那么稳定，本就昏暗的房间因此更添了几分诡异。

形形色色的人坐在长桌的两边，男人、女人、上了年级的长者，甚至几岁大的孩子，Vincent认得他们，那些他曾受理过的凶杀案的受害者。他们都已经死了，早就死了，有些被发现的时候连尸体都早已腐烂，此刻却都正襟危坐在他的周围。没有人打算说什么，就只是坐在那里，沉默地看着彼此。

梦境清晰异常，是的，这是一个梦，他知道那是因为他们曾不止一次出现在他的梦里。但这一次却略有不同，这梦境真实得可怕，仿佛他真的置身其中。他甚至能从那些已故之人沉默不语的表情当中看到哀伤的神情，这是过去从来没有过的。

一瞬间，Vincent似乎明白了这个梦一直以来的意义：早晚他们会接纳自己成为他们中的一员。而那个时刻正在到来，也许……就是现在？越来越真实清晰的梦境让他本以为不该存在的恐惧和不安从心底缓缓攀升。他叹了口气，试图让自己更加坦然的面对命运，几乎就要放任自己被梦境吞噬，却不知什么时候被搭在他肩膀上的手拖回了“现实”。

不用转头去看，Vincent立刻意识到站在他身边的人是谁，没有什么原因，他就是知道。温度从他的掌心传来，他从来不知道在梦里居然可以感觉到温度，也从来不知道来自那个人的温度可以让他感到如此安心。

Vincent不自觉的扬起了嘴角，第一次回应了那个人，也许正因为他知道这只是一个梦境，无需为自己一时冲动的选择赌上整个人生，这才使得他敢于面对这份早已越界却无法在现实中给予回应的感情。

他轻按在那人的手背之上，有一些力道，转过头。那人俯身吻上了他，一切都很自然，他咬住他的下唇，牙齿轻轻刮过唇瓣，贪婪的吸吮，然后不满足地探进对方的口腔。

意识到的时候，围坐在长桌边的人们已经不见了踪影，房间里，或是说Vincent的整个世界里只剩下了他们两个人。收紧的小腹明确了他膨胀着的欲望，这是Vincent所主宰的梦境，没有Neil刻意的撩拨，是的，无论Vincent过去承认与否，此刻他都不得不面对这样一个事实：他想操他，或者，愿意被他操。他们总是散发着正确的荷尔蒙吸引着彼此，就像世界上唯一的同类，只可惜都站错了立场。

正因为处在这样纯粹的环境当中，他卸下了所有的负担和责任，无需克制，任凭情欲燃遍他的全身。Vincent从座椅中站了起来，然后被按到在身边的长桌上，拥吻的同时迫切的拉扯着彼此身上的衣物，接连落地的餐具发出清脆的响声也无法打断他们的热情。

碰倒的蜡烛点燃了桌布，即便是这样，他们也仍然无动于衷。汗水从每一个毛孔里渗出，强烈的燥热感究竟是来自因燃烧而升高的室温，还是源自他内心生出的欲望，Vincent没有去追求。能清楚感觉到的是胀痛的老二，他这么想着，压在他身上的那个人便一把握了上去，那一瞬间的愉悦感让他自觉地后仰，头皮摩擦着桌面，高高隆起的胸腔又被那人用另一只手按了下去。

他已经不记得还有衣物那回事了，它们不知什么时候不见了踪影。男人粗糙的手掌在他的皮肤上游走，他爱极了这种感觉，尽管过去他从未对此表现出欢愉。这里不同，Vincent不必担心因此失掉颜面，他自然的随着男人的爱抚发出低沉的呻吟。

这些还不足够，他看向身上的男人，尽管视线模糊不清，但Vincent毫不怀疑那人的身份。他看着他抚弄自己的身体，想要得更多，经过他喉咙的手掌渐渐收拢，施加了力道但仍然足够温柔，然后将手指探进了他的口腔。

拇指划过上齿，慢慢进得更深，和他的舌头纠缠在了一起。Vincent迎合着在他嘴里搅动的手指，偶尔挑衅似的轻轻咬住，偶尔又好像那是什么特殊的性器一样吸吮起来。他忘记了自己是不是已经闭上了眼睛，只是这情欲释放的感觉是那么的清晰，他正在做着一个春梦。男人将手指抽离他的口腔，带着他的唾液，他可以感觉淫丝连接着他的唇舌和男人的手指，不用去看都能想象出这事怎样一副充满情色的画面，他正在做一个自己被另一个男人操的梦，或者说，他正梦到自己被Neil——

突然好像从半空中摔落那样身体一沉，Vincent猛得惊醒，四周瞬间寂静了下来，格外清晰的除了自己急促的喘息，就剩下过速的心跳声。但世界并没有因此而变得明亮，他本能得试图睁开眼睛，但裹缠裹在头部的绷带让他没能如意，Vincent这才想起自己差点在那场爆炸中丧命。而他也因此获得了半个月带薪假期……至少得到他拆纱布的那天。如果不是因为送医即时，他几乎就要因为视觉神经的压迫损伤而永久性的失明……而这样的结果也已经是万幸的了。Vincent仍然记得爆炸之后第一次醒来时的恐惧，即便是在医生向他说明了状况之后。他迫切的期待又心怀不安，他害怕拆下纱布也仍然没有恢复视力，害怕下半生只能活在黑暗当中，该死的他可没办法像这样生活一辈子。

被汗水弄湿的衣服贴着他的皮肤，不怎么好受，Vincent试着挪动了一下身体，意识到他的老二因那场还没来得及结局的春梦而勃起着。“…操…”他闷声自嘲般的骂了一句。他居然让那个男人出现在了自己的梦里，而自己居然还向他张开了双腿。

但就算他如何试图否认梦中的感觉，现在他总得把它解决了不是。

他握上自己的性器，强烈的负罪感几乎要将他压倒，更糟糕的是哪怕他反复的提醒自己这只是单纯的发泄性欲，如此正常的生理现象，但这自渎的过程却又经不住得想到了Neil。越是试图去回避什么，那样东西偏偏越是清晰，Neil曾经轻吻过、爱抚过的每一个地方都渴望碰触，而Vincent最后也只能向它妥协。

房间安静得连吞咽的声音都格外明显，Vincent犹豫了一下，另一只手缓慢的撩起了身上病服，从下摆探了进去。一边套弄着自己的性器，一边该死的爱抚着因Neil而变得敏感的部位，在黑暗中感受着层层堆积的快感。

汗液让身体变得黏稠，那一点也不舒服，他换了个姿势，侧过身，在被褥下微微蜷缩起来，同时也调整了一下呼吸，下意识得控制起呼吸的节奏，无论是半夜路过病房的护士还是警局为他安排的守卫，他是绝不希望被人发现这样自渎的行为的。

老二在自己的手里发烫得肿胀着，他忍不住去想象如果是Neil的会怎么做？也许他会先亲吻他的老二，从头部开始，Vincent用拇指在马眼处画了一个圈，立刻激起了自己的一阵哆嗦，不由自主的弓起身，这让他感到恼火却又无可奈何。

即便是在失明的情况下，Neil的摸样也仍然完好无损的出现在他的脑海中，他甚至能隐约闻到Neil的味道。Vincent突然明白无论结局如何，这个男人始终会在他的生命力留下不可磨灭的痕迹。当然，他丝毫不用怀疑自己在Neil的心中是否也占有同样重要的位置，如果不是那样的话，他又怎么会在那种状况下冒着生命危险来救自己。

是的，Vincent一直都知道。当他的下属们曾在他病床前谈起穿着戏服戴着面具的神秘人士。至于那几个拉丁裔，现场的监控录像清楚的表明了他们的意图，而事后会死者的身份调查证实了这一观点，他们都来自几个月前Vincent所破获的那个墨西哥贩毒团伙，这也是警局给他安排了守卫的原因。

但神秘团伙出现始终是一大疑点，至少在Vincent的下属们看来那实在不合常理。他们既不是墨西哥佬的攻击目标，也就排除了帮派间火并的可能，但他们却突然出现在人群里，就好像事先知道会出现混乱似做出反击。

Vincent立刻意识到他们的身份，没什么原因，但除了他还能是谁？

藏在衣服下面的手揉搓着他自己的乳头，如果是Neil的话，他会轻轻的咬住已经激凸起来的乳头，下体刺激的愉悦感因此而迅速攀升。离临界点越近，脑子Neil的影像也就越清晰，他试图用任何去代替那人样子却怎么也无法摆脱。Neil一直就在那里，离他很近，仿佛伸手就成触及，但他绝不会，至少在他清醒的时候，Vincent绝不会允许自己逾越过雷池半步。

最终，他弓着背将那污浊的热液颤抖着喷射在了自己的手上，而那些他永远也不会允许自己直面的感情随着体温一起冷却，那简直就像是在被一点点的抽空。不知道从什么时候开始他变得如此不习惯于一个人“做爱”，如果是Neil的话……

“操！”他阻止自己的大脑去想更多的Neil，他现在所要做的事应该是找一些纸巾来把自己弄干净。

但就是这样的事对一个暂时无法依靠视力的人来说都不是那么的容易，他凭借着想象，伸手在床边的柜子上摸索着。极其小心，生怕因此弄倒了什么东西引来门外守卫的注意，这使得这项搜索工作对于一个还没有适应黑暗的新手来说格外的困难。

在他几乎就要放弃的时候，有人递了一张到他的手里，“都说盲人的其他感官会变得更为灵敏，”Neil的声音出现在他耳边，“看起来是骗人的了。”

毫不夸张的说，Vincent的脑子至少有几秒钟的时间一片空白，他身体就像被暂停了一样一动不动，全身的每一个细胞都立起了警戒线。他什么时候来的？又待了多久？一连串得问题一个接一个的冒出来，然后又花了几秒的时间去思考此时应该作何反应。

他听到床边的椅子发出吱吱的响声，可以猜想到Neil倾身往前的动作。就算眼睛看不见，Vincent也绝对不可能没有注意到有人走进来，还在他身边坐下了，这个该死的混蛋居然从一开始就坐在那里看着他……

热气打在他的侧脸，Neil和他靠得很近，立刻引起了Vincent的警觉，他身上的每个毛孔都竖了起来，本能的预测起Neil的下一个动作。

他的手指抚过Vincent脸上被爆破的碎片留下的伤口，“告诉我，”声音落在耳畔，很轻很温和，“在你梦里，我们两谁在上面？”

被压在餐桌上抚弄的画面一下浮现在Vincent眼前，一股燥热从刚刚释放过的老二涌了上来，他甚至觉得连自己的脸都在发烫。尽管如此，他也努力的让自己保持镇定，“看来我又多了一个要杀你的理由。”他说，警官沙哑的嗓子低靡地发出一点也不具威胁的警告。倒是惹来了大盗的一声哼笑，一股带着温度的气流划过他的脸庞。

“那我再给你一个。”大盗说着咬上了他的唇。

Vincent被牵引着仰起头，他并不想迎合，但确实又享受着Neil的吻，甚至在这个粗糙的吻结束的时候有一些不舍。

一段很长的的寂静，他看不到他，只能凭借气流猜测他们靠的很近，只要他稍稍抬头就能碰触到。Neil什么也没说，什么也不做，但Vincent仿佛能感受到他灼热的视线那般企图避开。

就在他想扭头的瞬间，Neil的舌尖温柔得沿着他的上唇舔舐，Vincent不情愿却又不自觉地的微微张开了嘴。这个由浅至深的吻进展的足够缓慢，两人就好像说好了那样有默契的克制着即将爆发的情欲，让欲望一点点浸透各自的灵魂，Neil也在这期间爬到了他身上。

他能感到笼罩在自己上方的影子，一点点加深的吻变得激烈起来，Vincent伸手去摸索Neil身上的衣服。如果不是因为嘴里正忙着别的活，他几乎就要把“操他妈！”骂出口了，最后他决定把这当成是对盲人的照顾。在激吻中他熟练的脱掉了Neil身上的警服外套，而里面的衬衫，Vincent几乎是用蛮力扯开的，他看到不到也不关心因此而崩飞了几颗扣子。在他拉扯Neil的皮带扣时，Neil突然握住了他的手，他意犹未尽的喘着气结束了这个吻，跨坐在他的身上，开始一颗颗的解开他身上病服的扣子。直到最后一刻扣子被解开，他袒露的胸腔一起一伏的暴露出不少仍然贴着纱布的伤处。

Vincent感觉到Neil的手背贴着自己的侧脸，顺着他脸颊的轮廓由上至下地滑过，他几次试图去亲吻那只手却没能成功。

“也许我可以给你口交。”Neil说，他显然对Vincent的身体状况感到担忧。

“操你的，Neil，”Vincent甩开那只矫情得停留在他脸颊上的手，“你认为我会因为这点擦伤就半死不活吗？还是你以为我会像个小娘们那样被你操得一边低声抽泣一边求饶？”

Vincent看不见，但可以想象到Neil脸上的表情。他换了个姿势抬起Vincent的双腿，手指沿着股沟往下摸索，那里早已湿成一片。

盲人确实要比常人更为敏感，也许Vincent自渎的时候尚未意识到，但对于来自外界的刺激，因为失去视觉产生了说不出的不安。Neil手指触及到那些性感区的时候，他立刻全身瘙痒难耐的扭动起来，分不清是想要避让还是迎合。包裹着Neil手指的肠壁不自然的禁脔收缩，老二也立刻再次充血勃起。

“…Neil，”他叫着大盗的名字，尽管看不见也一次次努力着仰起头，又一次次因快感而瘫软回床上。他需要找些别的东西来思考，“Neil…你为什么会在那里……”

“你应该感谢我刚好也在那里，你才没死在那些墨西哥佬的抢下。”Neil倒是不打算否认，却也没有正面回答他的问题。

“操！也许你才该感谢那些墨西哥佬，”Vincent用嘶哑的嗓音反驳，甚至带着一点怒气，“因为他们的突然出现，我才不必杀你。”

Vincent一直都知道，Neil之所以会出现在游行队伍里，或者说是混进游行队伍，那必然是有所预谋的。而他的目标是如此的明显，如果半路被墨西哥佬抢先下了手，那天也许就是他们持枪相向的日子。

大盗没有作声，他们曾不止一次探讨过他们的结局究竟是谁杀了谁，但从来都是避重就轻。也许就是因为谁操了谁的屁股而导致了一场不会真正发生的对决，但谁也不曾认真对待过这个不可避免的结局。

“你觉得我是个傻子吗？”Vincent支起身，质问着他看不到的Neil，不很大声，但足够严肃，“你以为我不会察觉到你的企图吗？你以为我…”他明显的停顿了一下，“…是个瞎子吗……？”

衣襟敞开这，Vincent看不到自己半裸的躯体是多么的性感，Neil则呆呆的看了半晌，抽出插在他身体里的手指，抬着他的双腿就这么欺身压了上去，警官的双腿被迫长得更开，“……从不。”他在Vincent的耳边答道，然后咬住了警官的脖子。

他被身上的Neil死死压住，不知什么时候他灼热的性器已经贴在了自己的股缝间摩擦了起来。而他不断收缩着的后穴正渴望着给被填满，在穴口出跳动的性器让他难以抑制感到瘙痒，从毛孔里不断地散发出诱惑的荷尔蒙。

Neil啃咬的力道比平时要大，用力的吸吮这他的皮肤，就好像能吸出血来似的，Vincent几乎要怀疑是不是被他咬破了表皮。下巴上的胡渣扎得他很痒，但他已经分辨不出这和情欲有什么区别。而在股缝间挑逗已久的老二终于找到了正确的位置开始一点点的往里面挤。

跳动的老二摩擦着他的肠壁，蹭在他的腺体上，尽管整个身体都在Neil的包裹之下依然颤抖的厉害。双手不自觉得环上Neil的脖子，前列腺快感过后，他才注意到自己忘记了呼吸，在他身体里的老二的每一个细微动作他都能清楚的感觉到，那该死的明锐度，Vincent开始觉得肠壁上的每一个位置都像是性感带那样随着性器的摩擦而散播着快感。

越来越多的快感堆积在他的身体里，临界线却反而不再那么清晰，他看不清离那里还有多远，回过神才注意到自己连续不断痉挛着的身体，早已越过了临界点。Vincent听着沙哑的呻吟声好一会才意识到那是自己发出的。

Neil的手掌托着他的后颈，掌心和皮肤之间满是汗水，却丝毫感觉不到微风吹过的凉意，无论是Neil的掌心还是他的皮肤，身体里的臊热不断的向外散发这热量。

而他的老二则在他们之间，在还没有被刺激的情况下，被Neil操射了。那里向外喷涌着白浊的液体，至少一开始还是带着体温的。但情欲，没有随着自己的喷涌而开始减少，被Neil啃咬着的身体，以及在他身体里很冲直撞的性器，牢牢的维持着他的快感，悬空的双脚不自觉的弓起脚背。

直到Neil的老二在他身体里的节奏不在规律，他深深的一下插入，热流随之在他体内扩散。由于下身被提起的关系，他扭动着不知道是为了阻止那些液体倒着流向更深处，还是单纯的被本能所征服。

退出他身体的的Neil松开了Vincent的双腿，他倒下来压在他的身上，依然不放过任何机会的用唇舌刺激着他的皮肤。他从脖子到锁骨、前胸，几乎打算在他身上的每一寸皮肤都留下印记，直到他自己觉得满意才测身从Vincent上面滑了下去。

两个人挤在一张狭小的单人病床上，Neil从侧边环抱着他，一点点收紧。而Vincent仍然因为他们之间平凡的肌肤接触颤抖不已。

“警方对那些针对你的墨西哥佬怎么看？”Neil问，一边亲吻着他的肩膀。

“不是针对我，”Vincent纠正，“是我们。只是他们刚好先找上了我。”

他感觉到Neil贴着自己手臂的脸部肌肉呈现出一个微笑，“反正你也得被休假了，”他犹豫了一会才最后决定问出口，“要不要考虑跟我住半个月，我是说，知道你没死，他们还会回来找你的。”虽然确实是出于安全考虑，但Neil很清楚这不过是个借口。

Vincent叹了口气，“警局给我安排了守卫。”

“省省吧，”他当然没有期待会立刻得到同意，“我用一件警服就把你的守卫搞定了，你还指望依靠他们么？”

“操你的Neil，我不需要依靠任何人。”

“哦，是嘛？”略微带着嘲讽，“那你感觉到我什么时候来的了么？”

Vincent张口想反驳，最终却将话语吞了回去。

他确实感觉到了，虽然没有任何证据，就在他差一点被自己的梦境吞噬时，Neil的出现把他从黑暗中拉了回来。

“让我问你一个问题，”Vincent故意岔开话题，“为什么没有趁乱拿走‘珍珠泪’？”

“没兴趣和恐怖袭击扯上关系，”Neil回答得很自然，他不需要掩饰什么，“我不想给自己惹麻烦，从长远的考虑，这对我的‘事业’没半点好处。”

这却引起了警官的不快，“‘事业’哼？”他重复了一边Neil这个比喻的用词，“枉费你为此准备了这么就，不会再有第二次机会接触到那顶王冠了。”

“谁知道呢？”Neil的语气耐人寻味，又问着着边际的问题，“你知道‘珍珠泪’的别称叫什么吗？”

Vincent则不屑一顾，“你把自己当成珠宝行家了吗？”

“‘爱情的见证’”他小声的，好像不经意那样说道。

“你相信这些？”对于大盗的浪漫主义精神，Vincent感到有些意外，“那你也该知道它只会给每一个得到它的人带去厄运……”

“但我并没有带走它呀。”Neil的话语里居然带着几分得意。

Vincent大概能猜到Neil的话里隐含的意思，但他不打算说穿。他们沉默着在黑暗里相拥了足够久，但终究还是要道别。他不做声，安静的听着Neil在他床边整理衣装，猜测他会说什么来向他告别，突然安静了下来。

“你确定不跟我走吗？”Neil问。

他倒是没想到Neil仍没有放弃，Vincent感到有些意外，同时也不可否认觉得有些意思。但想是一回事，“你真的以为你能说服我？”他回答，“你还是快滚吧……”

Neil笑了起来，“好吧，我不勉强你，”他笑得很贼，语气明显带着调侃，“希望看护清理的时候不会被你身上的吻痕吓到。”

这个狡猾的大盗甚至在他们交欢的时候都是有所图谋的，他如此刻意的在他身上打下深深的烙印，让他别无选择，Vincent花了好一会才把“操他妈”骂出口。

“至少这件警服还派上了点用处，”Neil凑到他的耳边，“没能拿走王冠，我总得拿点别的东西作为补偿吧？”


End file.
